


Lost and Found

by crazy_v



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, CEO Louis, Fighter Zayn, Hacker Liam, Happy Ending, IT guy Liam, M/M, Model Harry, OT5, Omega Harry, Omega Niall, Poor Niall, Poor Zayn, Read it even if you don't know what sense8 is, Rich Louis, Snobbish Harry, Soulmates, just a bit, sense8 inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 39,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_v/pseuds/crazy_v
Summary: OT5 soulmate fic. Sense8 inspired fic. Read even if you don't know what sense8 is. Read tags.





	1. Chapter 1

Jamie: I am getting married. 

Louis stares at the month old text in his phone. He still couldn't believe what he was reading. Jamie, his long term omega boyfriend had broken up with him and was getting married to another Alpha. He feels his heart constrict. They were together for almost a year when Louis had proposed him, only to he rejected. 

Louis cannot understand why. Surely he was more rich than any poor sod Jamie wanted to marry. After all he was the new CEO of Tomlinson enterprises. The biggest tech business in UK. Louis hadn't had any time to talk to Jamie though. Just a week ago his father had passed away from a terminal illness and he had to be appointed as the new CEO as he was already in the business and had the highest stakes. 

But looking around the posh office room which could certainly be bigger than most people's bedrooms or even homes, Louis realises that he has lost everything he valued. He feels lonely. 

After his father had passed away, his mother had despised him for taking the "throne" of CEO. His sisters couldn't stay with him since their mother took them and moved away from London to live a quiet and peaceful life. Lottie, his sister, had publicly talked about how Louis had broken his relations with the entire family and was apparently the black sheep. His mother's parting words to Louis were to never try to find them. He had found them of course. But never approached them. They lived in a small town and his mother had gotten another husband too. They had built themselves a new family. One without him. 

Louis felt nothing inside except despair. He got up from his chair and let his feet carry him towards the roof. He had no one he could call, his friend or family, to unload the burden he felt . He would end his suffering. 

He looked down at the busy streets of London. Everyone so busy in their own lives that they didn't notice a man on top of a building trying to take his life. 

-

"Boy get me my tea and also get started on dinner. Don't forget to do the laundry and clean the house. Make sure no one disturbs me. I will be in the study." Niall's uncle said as he pulls Niall out of his room and shoves him against a wall before walking away. 

Niall just huffs. He is so used to this by now. He quickly gets the tea ready and tip toes silently inside the study to place it on the table. The table is filled with books so Niall moves one of the books a little bit to place the tea. His uncle looks angrily at Niall. 

"How dare you!" his alpha uncle says before smacking him across the face. Niall immediately feels panic rise in him. He begins to pray in his mind for peace and quiet. 

"I told you NOT TO DISTURB ME YOU USELESS OMEGA!" His uncle shouts as he drags Niall and locks him in the cupboard under the stairs which is sadly his room. 

For a Harry Potter fan, Niall didn't mind his room much because he always hoped that just like Harry Potter he would belong to a better world. But somewhere he knew that was not possible since he was already too old for hogwarts. 

He quietly sobs under his blanket so that his uncle doesn't get angry again and he looks at the sky from his window. He misses someone. He doesn't know who. He doesn't know if he had any siblings, his parents abandoned him for being and omega but his alpha uncle was all too willing to take care of him. A few years under his uncle's care, he knew why. His uncle just wanted a servant. 

Wiping his tears and ignoring the sounds of protests from his stomach, he goes to sleep. 

-

Zayn needs to quit smoking. That way at least he will have more money to buy medicines for his mother. Although being an underground street fighter, the Alpha already earns a fair amount, but it was all spent on his mother's poor health. Zayn also knows that he should get a job so he has a stable income because anyday a new fighter would rise and take his place. But real, stable jobs paid very poorly.

Zayn sighs as he crushes the cigarette under his feet and walks home from his fight. It's early morning and he has to cook some food for his mother. As he enters the old, battered, small room which he called home, Zayn's mother gives him a disappointed look from her bed but doesn't say anything.

Zayn prepares some food and serves it to his mother along with some medicines. He wants to make sure that she gets some more rest but he doesn't have time. "Love you ma. I should get going." he pulls on a jacket and leaves for his morning job as a salesman in a shop.

On his way to work, he stops at a small pharmacy which, he's mostly sure, is illegal. He pays some money for medicines which were long due. He buys the medication from here because these are smuggled into the country and hence cost a lot lesser than from any other pharmacy. 

"Malik this won't do next time. The prices are rising so make sure to get another extra fifty from now on." the man behind the counter says.

Zayn cannot believe his ears. "Why are they rising?" he asks. "Because the customs are catching up on us. People are risking their lives for these." the shop keeper says.  
Zayn nods in understanding. He will just have to fight again soon to get the money for his mother. 

-

Shutters of camera's clicking were heard in a brightly lit room.

"That's amazing Harry. A few more." the photographer says.

Harry smiles giving his cute dimple smile and then bites his lip as if he is teasing the camera. He turns around showing different angles of his clothes. He loves being a model.

"Thank you Harry. That was amazing." the photographer says, almost star struck, before calling for a break.

Harry walks off the set and into his van where some of his coworkers are waiting for him. Although they work below him, he loves how they always have good things to say about him. It's almost lunch time and Harry is hungry. One of the errand boys gets Harry his regular salad for lunch which he eats almost every day. The omega stares at the salad in fury before turning at the errand boy, "What the hell is this! Is this some kind of a joke?" 

"Sir?" the errand boy stammers as he looks between Harry and the salad.

"I told you in the morning that I was on a fruit only diet today. So its common sense that when I asked for a salad it has to be a FRUIT SALAD." Harry takes his diet very seriously. He is paid millions for his body and he has to maintain it.

Harry's makeup artist and assistant begin to chide the errand boy to the verge of tears.

"What are you waiting for? Get my fruit!" Harry orders, pinching the crook of his nose. "Some people are so incompetent." Harry says as the people around him laugh like he had cracked a joke.

He loves his life.

\--

Liam's eyes are glued to the computer screen as his hands move fast on the keyboard. In the last few days he had hardly slept. Tomlinson enterprises had lost their CEO, Mark Tomlinson, last week and since then the attacks on the server had increased tenfold.

Now, he was busy building a better firewall which was completed and was being implemented. As soon as his task is done, his head hits the desk and he closes his eyes. He had never felt so exhausted. 

"Good job Liam." Sophia, Liam's omega boss tells the alpha as she passes by his desk. 

"Thank you Sophia." Liam says with a dazzled smile as his heart elates at being appreciated. "Can I take the rest of the day off?" he asks hopefully. 

"Liam! You said you would cover for me today at lunch. Then you can leave of you wish. Please." Sophia says as she walks away, not giving Liam a choice.

"Yeah sure Sophia." Liam mutters, walking towards the break room for a coffee. He had never said that he would cover for Sophia. But he didn't mind doing so now. 

"Why did you agree to cover for her Liam. You have practically slept in the office all week. You need sleep! Also you are sticking a lot." His colleague Ed tells him as he covers his nose and looks at Liam with sympathy. 

"Its okay Ed. Its not such a big deal. I am sure she would have done the same for me." Liam says with a sad smile. "Anyway I wanted to test run the new firewall. Hopefully Sophia will like it."

"Sophia? Fucking Louis Tomlinson himself will love it! Its the best I have ever seen mate!" Ed tells him.

Liam just smiles at his kind words. He knows that the chances of him meeting Louis Tomlinson are rare and that Louis Tomlinson noticing him are impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis is about to take the step that would end his life and his misery. Just as he lifts his foot, someone pulls him back, off the ledge and screams in his ears. "Are you fucking crazy!"

Louis pants in exhaustion and looks up to see a person in front of him. This person is looking around in shock saying, "How did I get here?"

"And you are calling me crazy?" Louis huffs as he looks at the ledge longingly. He could try again but the moment is gone and he does feel kind of stupid. 

"Oh my god. You are Louis Tomlinson." the omegas deep voice says. 

Louis sighs. He didn't want this to reach the paparazzi. So turns his head to look at his SAVIOR. Which ok. Someone he never expected.  
"Harry Styles? Are you real? Am I dead?" Louis wonders. "This is great. Now I am hallucinating about my wank material."

"I am your wank material?" Harry asks surprised with a small grin on his face. He even feels a bit honoured. "Where are we? Why am I here?"

"How do I know? Are you even real?" Louis says as he touches Harry's arm to check. They immediately find themselves seated on a couch in a caravan. "Where am I?" Louis asks as the strong smell of perfume hits him. He looks around to see a vanity set up with curlers and straightners and lot of make up. 

"You are in my makeup van. This is where I was before I saved you." Harry says. "why were you trying to kill yourself by the way?"

Before Louis could answer and set the record straight that Harry in no certain terms 'saved' him, there is a knock on the door and the errand boy comes in with a fruit salad.

"Sir your fruit salad." the beta says with a shiver. He looks directly at Harry, as if he is looking through Louis.

"Why can't he see me?" Louis mutters. Harry looks from Louis to the beta and frowns. 

"Leave it here and go. Next time don't make such mistakes or you will be fired." Harry says and the boy immediately leaves. Louis notices the errand boy having puffy eyes and feels bad for him. 

"Why are you so rude to him? What has the poor sod done to you? Got you a regular salad instead of a fruit one?" Louis mocks Harry. But from Harry's silence, he knows he is right.

"At least I didn't try to commit suicide." Harry jabs back. Bit as soon as the words leave his mouth, he regrets it. 

"What do you know about my troubles. You have no right to judge me. You are just a posh star living a perfect life." Louis growls as he stands up in anger.

Harry was almost subdued by the Alpha but still answers Louis. "Your boyfriend left you and your father died. Not to forget how you were labelled the black sheep of your family by one of your family members. Its all over the news. But still, I cannot believe though an alpha would kill himself for these reasons." Harry says with a sad smile. 

Unexpected tears fill Louis' eyes. "You are right." he says and walks out of the van ignoring Harry calling for him and he finds himself back on the roof.

He wipes his eyes and heads back to his office where he can bury himself in his work load. 

-

"My sister is going to be here with her children so you better behave!" Niall's uncle shouts from somewhere. More like barks. 

Niall sighs. His cousins did nothing but bully him all the time and yet he was always punished by his uncle. Hopefully this time around nothing will happen. Or he wishes so and gets to his work without a word. 

Niall is busy cooking when his beta cousins come in the kitchen. He has been avoiding them like the plague and wants their interaction to be minimal. He doesn't mind them treating him like a servant. He just wants them to leave without incident. "Uncle says you need to clear the trash." one of them says. 

Niall quietly moves to take the trash and leaves the house to throw it out. As he was putting the trash in the bin, he felt someone push him inside it and close the bin lid.

"Shit!" Niall curses as tears fall from his eyes. He hears laughter from outside and knows that his cousins had planned this. 

"What the fuck! " Niall hears someone exclaim and he almost screams when he realises that there is someone besides him in the bin. 

"Oh my god. Do you live here?" Niall asks through his tears.

"What? Do I look like I live here? No way. I am not even here in real. I am at the shop." Zayn says as he grabs Niall's hand and they both are standing in a shop where Zayn works.

Niall and Zayn get a better look at each other in the lighting. Niall notices that Zayn is dressed very nicely in the latest fashion. "You are very beautiful." Zayn tells the omega as he removes a vegetable peel from Niall's shoulder.

Niall blushes at that. A beautiful Alpha like Zayn finds him beautiful! "Where am I?" Niall asks looking around the expensive clothing shop.

"Yves Saint Laurent, men's section. I work here." Zayn says.

"Zayn who are you talking to?" the manager of the store asks as she walks towards him. "Get back to work." 

"Sorry Ma'am." Zayn says as he holds Niall's hand and they are transported back to the bin. "So my manager couldn't see you."

"I am not actually in YSL." Niall mutters darkly.

"How did you end up here?" Zayn asks.

"My cousins. They bully me a lot." Niall says looking down.

"You have got to fight them… I am sorry but what's your name? I am Zayn by the way."

"Niall." he says and they shake hands.

"Lets get out of here shall we?" Zayn says and pushes the lid open with force.

"What makes you think that you can get out?" one of the cousins says as he tries to push Niall back in.

Zayn suddenly finds himself in Niall's place and catches the assaulters hand before it can hit him. On instinct he lands a punch on his face, which makes Niall's cousin scream in pain. The other cousin runs away from there.

"Maybe you could teach me some moves?" Niall asks in awe.

"Sure." Zayn smiles and finds himself back at the shop without Niall.

-

"Why the hell is my head paining so badly?" Harry mumbles after his shoot is over and he heads towards a chair to sit down. 

"Harry dear you have some dark circles under your eyes." his assistant says.

"I should get some sleep." Harry replies. "Louis has fucked with my brains." he whispers and decides to head home. 

Once in his room, Harry closes the blinds and goes to bed after stripping down to his boxers. He suddenly finds himself in an office with cubicles and computers surrounding him. He groans. "Not again!"

"Excuse me? Mister? Can you cover yourself? How did you get here?" Liam asks from his desk as he tries very hard to look just at the person's face. 

"So you can see me? Oh god. I think I have been having your head ache, Liam Payne." Harry says as he reads Liam name plate.

"What are you crazy? I need yo call the security!" Liam stands up.

Harry sighs as he grabs Liam's hand before he can call the security, and they are both in Harry's bed.

Liam is so out of his mind that he doesn't actually realise what's happening to him.  
"This feels so relaxing." Liam says as he feels the soft satin sheets on his back.

"Yeah. Now can you please get some sleep." Harry huffs.

"Sorry. Um. Who are you?" Liam asks as Harry closes his eyes.

"You seriously don't know me!" Harry says surprised and looks at Liam with wide eyes. He has met people in past who act like they don't know him just to get closer to him. He glares at Liam for a second before realising that Liam really doesn't know who he is. 

"Am I supposed to? I am sure I could never forget an omega with dimples." Liam mutters sleepily. 

"Even Louis recognised me! Just get out. Go home and SLEEP!" Harry says and they are back at the office where he tries to drag Liam away from the cube.

"Okay fine." Liam says as he grabs his stuff and heads out.

"For the record. I am Harry Styles. Look it up." Harry says before snuggling under the blanket and going to sleep.

As Liam's head finally hits the pillow he wonders if he has been hallucinating. His work life is finally getting to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://www.patreon.com/vipaj)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://www.patreon.com/vipaj)

That same evening things with Niall escalated pretty quickly.

"Omega! Come here now." Niall's uncle shouts from the hall. Niall flinches and tears come down his face as he goes in the living room to his uncle. He knows what's coming, he is too scared to face his uncle but he knows the consequences of disobeying him now would be far worse. 

"Is it true that you hit your cousin?" he asks with angry eyes. He is talking to someone on the landline and puts the phone down to glare at Niall.  
When Niall doesn't answer straight away, he stands up and walks closer to the omega. 

"They tried to put me in the bin." Niall protests futilely. 

A smack is landed on Niall's cheek. "Yes or no?" his uncle growls.

"Y-Yes." Niall whispers. He is feels scared. He feels could wet himself anytime now. 

A hand squeezes Niall's shoulder and he looks up to see Zayn and three other people standing around him.

Another slap was on its way but Zayn catches it before it hits Niall. "How dare you deny my punishment!" Niall's uncle shouts as he is about to push Niall. Louis immediately finds himself in Niall's place and he ducks. His kung-fu instincts kick in and he finds a pressure point on Niall's uncle's hand which makes his body vibrate in pain.

"I am going to throw you out of the house! A few days on the street and you will know your place omega." his uncle says threateningly. 

Louis sees Niall's abused state. He immediately feels bad for the omega and wants to protect him. He goes closer to Niall and wipes the tears on his cheek. He doesn't know why but he feels so close to this omega. "I am on my way to you." Louis tells Niall. 

Niall is interrupted from replying when he hears his uncle groan in pain. "Maybe we should beat him a bit more." Harry comments from his place next to the sofa. 

"I agree." Zayn says and lands a few good punches on Niall's uncle. "No. Stop. I don't know what I will do without him." Niall says as he tries to pull back Zayn by grabbing his hand. 

"You'll have us, Niall. That other guy is already on his way to help you." Zayn says as he throws the body of his uncle on the ground.

"His name is Louis Tomlinson. This is Liam Payne. And I am Harry-"

"Styles!" Niall exclaims. He almost doesn't believe his eyes. Harry Styles was one of the most popular international male omega models. 

"Finally someone who recognises me." Harry says throwing Liam a glare. Liam feels a bit sheepish because he had googled Harry that very night and was surprised that he hadn't recognised him because Harry Styles was literally everywhere. Fashion shows, TV adverts, banners, even his building lift had a picture of Harry Styles. 

"I am Niall Horan. And this is Zayn."

"Malik." Zayn says with a nod, "Maybe you should start packing your stuff?" 

Niall nods and leads them to his room. 

"Your room is a cupboard!" Harry says furiously as he walks to Niall's uncle and screams in his face. "You perverted old man." 

While they all are helping Niall pack, Liam is wondering if it was really THE LOUIS TOMLINSON but he shakes his head and concentrates at the task at hand. Packing Niall's bags. 

Most of Niall's clothes are torn and clearly all were hand me downs. Harry feels sad watching Niall stuff some old clothes with holes in the bag and wants to stop him. He looks around and catches Liam's eyes who shakes his head as if he knew what Harry was thinking about. 

They all are seated on Niall's small bed in the room waiting for Louis after the packing is done. "I think I should just apologise to him. I don't know what I will do without him." Niall says uncertainly. "Don't be ridiculous Niall. He will never let you live this down. It is better if you stay with Louis." Zayn says. 

"How can I trust him. How can I trust anyone of you?" Niall asks. "What if Louis turns me into a slave like my uncle. What if he is one of those alphas. I rather stay here." 

"Niall I promise I am not going to do anything like that. And if you don't like my place then you could always move in with someone else yeah?" Louis says as he appears kneeling in front of Niall. "Plus trust me you don't have to do any house work. And you will have your own room."

"You will be fine Niall." Liam says with a smile to assure Niall. 

Soon there is a knock at the main door. Niall opens it to see Louis standing there.

"Come on Nialler. Lets leave this hell behind." Niall immediately gets inside Louis' SUV and falls asleep in the car on their way to Louis' home.

-  
Zayn couldn't sleep the whole night as his mind wonders to the five of them. He noticed that somehow their senses were connected. They all seem to have the same age group too. Could it mean that they are soulmates? 

Soon it is morning. He makes his way to work after making sure his mother is alright. He needs to take her to the doctor soon. He sighs as he does a mental calculation of his finances. Or rather the lack of them. 

At work Zayn is on cashier duty but cannot get the PC turned on as it shows something like a blue screen.

"Great just fucking perfect." Zayn mutters. 

"Need any help?" Liam says from behind Zayn with a small grin.

"Ah yeah. Thanks man." Zayn says as he moves aside awkwardly. 

"So you work here?" Liam asks as he fixes the blue screen of death.

"Yeah. Street fighter at night." Zayn accidentally slips. He had no intention of revealing his night job to anyone. He wants to immediately hit his forehead with his palm but restrains from doing so. 

"Uh. Tough job." Liam looks like he wants to say more but let's it slide. "Have you seen Niall yet?"

"Nah. I guess he must be sleeping-" Zayn was cut off by a loud scream.

"AHHH! Where am. I?" Niall shouts as he looks around the vast bedroom he is sleeping in. He sure he is dreaming, because they room is almost 30 square meters huge and has a beautiful balcony and sofas and a study table. 

"Niall relax love." Louis says as he rushs in Niall's room to calm him down. "You are in my house. Remember we met last night?" he sits at the edge of the bed. 

"Wait so you are not a hallucination? What is happening to us?" Niall wonders. 

Louis snorted at that. He had an idea or two. But that could wait for a later discussion. 

"No one knows babe." Harry says as he sits next to Niall on the bed.

"What am I going to do without my uncle? " Niall says as tears threatened his eyes.

"Start a better life." Liam says as he and Zayn walk in the room. The room was beautifully furnished in white and wood. Definitely much better that the cupboard Niall was living in. " You should start by getting yourself a job."

"A job? But i hardly completed my schooling." Niall frowns. He had heard how some people who go to college cannot find a job. He had no chance. 

"Well. I need an errand boy. Would you like to work for me?" Harry asks ignoring the look everyone is giving him. Liam really wants to interrupt and hopes that Niall could come to work at the Tomlinson enterprises. He just hopes that Louis makes the offer. 

"No Niall can work with me as a clerk or something." Louis glares at Harry. "I have seem how you treat your errand boys."

"I will take good care of him Louis. Let Niall decide for once." Harry hisses in anger. He was fully capable of taking care of Niall. He didn't want Niall to work under Louis because if Niall had any problem he couldn't always go to the CEO whereas Harry always had his errand boys around him. 

Louis wants to retort immediately but cannot help but notice how sexy Harry looks when he is angry. Like a small angry kitten. 

"I would like to work with Harry." Niall interrupts Louis' thought process and looks at Louis as if he is asking for permission. 

Louis wants to say no. Zayn can clearly see the denial on Louis' face. But he also knows that it is important that they let Niall make his own decision so that he doesn't feel crowded. Louis feels Zayn squeeze his shoulder, as if he is holding Louis back from making the wrong decision. He sighs before he nods at Niall. "Okay."

Niall grins and hugs Louis before pulling away shyly. "Um. Thank you." he says. 

Louis smiles at Niall really hoping that Harry would take care of Niall. Zayn and Liam send resigned looks to each other before getting back to their own jobs.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon it is Niall's first day at work. Louis is busy eating breakfast which the beta servants have served him, on the dinning table, when be notices Niall come down wearing a little oversized shirt with jeans. 

"Ready for work?" Louis asks Niall. 

"Yeah I am really nervous." Niall says as he walks towards Louis. 

"Don't be Niall. I am sure you will do just fine. Come have some breakfast before you leave." Louis says and soon a beta help brings out a full english plate for Niall. 

"Thank you so much." Niall tells the beta, who looks shocked at him for being talked to directly. "It was no problem, sir." the woman says before quickly walking away, ignoring Niall's protest of not being called sir. 

"I have an early meeting so I need to get going." Louis says as he excuses himself from the table. 

"Uh okay. Could you just maybe tell me how can I make it to Harry's site?" Niall asks anxiously. 

"Don't worry love. Once you are done with breakfast just tell one of the maids that you need to go to work and they will call for the driver. He will drop you. Also-" Louis says and walks away only yo run back quickly with an envelope in his hands. "Keep this incase you need to travel around or have lunch or whatever." he shrugs. 

Niall takes the envelope and pulls out a wad of cash. He counts the £10 notes and looks up at Louis with surprise, "Louis there are £500 in here." 

"Uh do you need more? I do not have much cash but you could keep my card?" 

"Louis this is the most amount of money I have seen in my life." he chuckles. "I will pay you back whenever I can. Thank you." Niall says as he shyly accepts the money because he has none. 

"No problem love. Um-" Louis clear his throat at calling Niall that, despite the fact that he uses that term with almost everyone, he doesn't know why he hesitates to call Niall 'love'. "We will set you a bank account later yeah. Have a nice day." Louis says before sprinting away. 

-

"Niall please could you grab three capachinos from Starbucks? Also one fat free espresso." Harry tells Niall who is on his way to work, by appearing next to him through their connected senses. "Do you have some money?"

"Yeah Louis gave me a lot." Niall says as he remembers Louis handing him some money and saying something about setting up a bank account later. "Excuse me sir. Could you take me to a Starbucks first?" Niall requests the driver who nods. 

Niall is currently sitting in one of Louis's cars as some driver drives him to Harry's work. When Niall reaches the set of Harry's photoshoot, he finds Harry sitting in his van surrounded by many people as he gets his make up done.

"Uh, I got the coffee." Niall says holding up the heavy tray.

Harry's face immediately lights up looking at the omega. Niall smiles back at him, already feeling a little at ease because of Harry. "Thanks Niall. Everyone this is Niall. Niall these are my assistants Jay and Saasha and my make up artist Lou."

Quickly the coffee mugs were taken from Niall and before he could say anything else he was given a few more orders by Jay and Saasha to clean the set and set up some umbrellas. 

-

"Mister Tomlinson. There are some rumours that you had tried to suicide. We need to end them immediately." Someone from Louis' PR team says. "This could risk your position at the company."

Louis rolls his eyes. That news was so last decade. Also it was before he found out about his weird sensory connection to four hot men. "What do you want me to do? Give a press statement or go on a vacation?" Louis huffs. Anything but a fake relationship. 

"No sir. You need to get in a serious relationship. Pretend to be really happy in it. This will surely end the rumours without addressing them directly. There are some models that we have selected for you. Here are their files." Another alpha says and hands them to Louis.

Louis almost grimaces when he sees a woman chef slash model's file. There are other random male and female omegas but none catch his eyes. He is about to give up until his eyes land on a name he could think of dating. 

"Harry Styles. He would do." Louis says pointing at Harry's picture in an open folder. 

"What! No way Louis. I am not going to date you." Harry says as he appears in an empty seat next to Louis. 

"Okay sir. Good choice. His PR would be really happy." The PR head says before they all leave his office. 

Louis immediately turns towards Harry. "Why the hell not? We are going to be spotted together anyway because of whatever is happening to us. Plus You do need the promo. Don't you? Because of your new movie thing." Louis says. He had heard rumours that Harry had been offered a movie role for the first time. 

Harry glares at Louis with faux anger. "Fine. Also, the movie thing is not fixed yet. Plus its a contract with a production company." he crosses his hands over his chest and disappears. 

-

Liam stares at the reports of the new firewall. It is perfectly written, well apart from a few more things he would like to add and explain. That is not what bothers him though, but the fact that he cannot find his name anywhere.

"Dude I am sorry man. Who knew Sophia would do this to you? I mean she even came on the cover of Omega Daily and GQ for your work on the firewall. Liam's colleague Carter told him. Most of the employees within the IT department knew it was Liam's hard work and not Sophia. So even the people who did not like him, had to grudgingly admit that Sophia had done the wrong thing by stealing Liam's credit. 

"I am sure this must be some sort of a mistake. Let me just talk to her alright?" Liam says with a small smile and heads towards Sophia's cabin. He notices people trying to slyly watch his every move, but he ignores them. He knocks twice on Sophia's door. 

"Come in. Oh Hi Liam. Did you check the report?" she says with a kind smile. And Liam already believes that it was a mistake. Sophia is way too kind to take his credit on purpose.  
"Yeah. I don't want to sound petty but I couldn't find my name anywhere." Liam says as he takes a seat across Sophia.

Sophia takes the reports with a frown. "What? I am sure that it must be a printing mistake." she says and she calls her assistant to tell her to contact the publishers.

"Thanks Sophia." Liam says genuinely. Despite others blaming her, he knew it was never her intention to take the credit. 

"Don't worry Liam. Leave this to me ok." she says dismissing Liam and immediately getting back to work.

-

 

-

"Harry come sit with us." the photographer leads him to a chair where a few other people are sitting along with his handler. "Let me pour you a drink." Harry happily accepts the drink. 

Right now they are at Harry's photo site and he has had a very long day. Although being a model is not the most difficult job, sometimes it does get to him. The constant smiling and changing of clothes and getting his makeup done again and again does make him feel stuck at one place. 

"So I have heard that you are dating Louis Tomlinson?" the photographer asks. Harry knows that its the work of his PR team to spread such rumours. And usually he would personally feel like denying them but for the first time Harry wants to show off a fake relationship. He finds his feelings really confusing. Maybe it is be because he has never dated someone as high profile and rich as Louis Tomlinson. Or it could be because of their sensory connection. Which would mean they are soulmates. He gets scared at that thought and and pushes it at the back of his mind and immediately looks at his handler who glares at him and tells him to nod.

"Well they are just rumours. You know how it is." Harry replies and is about to excuse himself when Niall comes there with someone's lunch.

Niall looks worn out. Which is okay if he that was all he looked. Because apart from that, Harry could see mud stains all over his clothes. If Harry wouldn't have known Niall, then he definitely would have thought that a homeless man stalked him to his set to get an autograph. 

"Niall what happened to you?" Harry asks, ignoring the chuckles from around him, when he sees the omega all dirty. He immediately wants to tell everyone off. He holds back his emotions and waits for Niall's reply. 

Niall looks behind Harry, at one of the assistants, before staring at his feet. "Sorry Sir. I fell."

Niall had a very bad day. More than once he found himself bursting into tears but he never told anyone. Harry's assistants had made his life horrible, called him a beggar, asked him which street he slept on and even handed him a few cents in front of many people to humiliate him. But they didn't hit him. So he would take that anyday over his uncle. Maybe this is how his life would be for him. 

Harry looks behind him to see his assistants grinning before they immediately wipe off their grins as they notice Harry glaring at them. 

Harry holds back the anger in him and says in a very deep voice. "Huh okay. Anyway Niall come with me. I have a fitting appointment and we will get you into a new pair of clothes." Harry leads both of them away. As soon as they are out of everyone's sight, Harry squeezes Niall's shoulder and says, "Also do not call me sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://www.patreon.com/vipaj)  
>  You can find me on twitter @vila3193j


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have used some IT terms and I suck at them. So if they are wrong please forgive me!

"Mr Tomlinson, there are already rumours out that you are dating Harry Styles."

Louis is on the phone with someone from his PR team. He rolls his eyes. "Yes ok. I will be careful if some pap asks me." he disconnects the call as he walks towards the elevators in the building.

He just got in the office building after a meeting elsewhere and is now waiting for the executive elevator, ignoring the rush at the regular elevators when something catches his eyes.

Liam Payne getting in an elevator.

Louis immediately heads for the same elevator and luckily fits in as the door closes. Everyone stops their chitter chatter as they notice Louis Tomlinson in the lift with them. 

"Um Sir?" Liam's amused voice breaks the silence in the elevator. He was surprised to see Louis physically get in the lift whereas he could do it just with his senses. He tries to hold back a smile when Louis looks around the elevator. 

"How can you get in an elevator in such a rush!" Louis makes a show of straightening his clothes. His arm accidentally brushes Liam and he ignores the sparks in his body. This is the first time he has met Liam in person. "Come to my office when you are done with work." Louis gets off the next stop leaving people to stare at Liam. He lets he s smile break loose as he heads back to his department, deep in thoughts about Louis, ignorant of what is waiting for him. 

"Liam this is the third magazine which was published about your work and you still don't have any credit!" Ed says as he shows Liam the magazine. 

"Oh it just says assisted by an employee. I guess that's me." Liam mutters sadly as he goes and knocks on Sophia's door. He now is getting doubtful of Sophia's intentions. But he knows that voicing them to her would just cause more trouble for him. 

He sees her pick up her phone and talk into it and gesture to Liam she is busy. Liam sighs because he knows she is trying to avoid him.  
"Let me guess she is busy." Ed gives him a sad smile when Liam returns to his desk. 

"Its ok I am going to wait for her." Liam says with a little anger in his voice. He cannot believe that Sophia would play him like that. 

-

"Niall did you really fall? Tell me if someone is bothering you okay?" Harry says as they are driven to a shop. Niall has changed out of the dirty clothes into an old pair of clothes they had on the set. 

"Its ok. I am all right." Niall says with a small smile. He doesn't want to bother Harry with small things. Harry's assistants had been bullying him all day but they have been with Harry for years. He doesn't want to put Harry in any awkward situation with them. Harry senses Niall's hesitation and feels sad that the omega is not telling him what happened. He wants to push Niall for answers but he stops himself from doing so. 

As they enter the shop, Harry is immediately taken away for his fitting. He tells Niall to pick a pair of clothes for himself. 

Niall starts looking around and picks up a plain white shirt. He sees its tag, his eyes widen and he keeps it back hurriedly. 

This catches the eye of the manager who purposefully walks towards Niall. "Excuse me. Please get out of this store before I call security." Niall looks up to see a female Alpha glare at him. 

"Um. I am just looking to buy a pair of clothes." Niall stutters. The Alpha walks closer to him and whispers, "This is my last warning."

-

Harry is getting his clothes fitted when out of the corner of his eyes he spots someone familiar. "Zayn!" Harry calls the Alpha. 

Zayn turns around and smiles at Harry as he walks towards them. "Hi Harry."

"Hi." Harry feels himself blush at the Alpha'a intense gaze. "Um it's good to meet you." he whispers. Zayn's eyes light up at that. He gives the omega a small intimate smile and says, "You too." 

Someone clears their throat and Barry and Zayn look away from each other with red faces. Harry looks back at Zayn and says, "Niall is around somewhere. Could you help him pick a pair of clothes? Something happened at work but he won't tell me. Maybe you could-? " 

"Yeah sure." Zayn says already looking around the shop for Niall and soon spots him with his manager. "Shit." 

Zayn almost runs towards them and then says, "Excuse me. Are you Mr. Niall? Harry just told me to help you pick a pair of clothes. What are you exactly looking for sir?" 

 

Niall's heart jumps in his chest as he, for the very first time meets Zayn in person. Before he can say anything to Zayn, the other Alpha interrupts.  
"Harry Styles?" the manager asks looking from the omega to Zayn with suspicion. 

"Yeah. They are here together. He is getting his fitting done. Excuse me." Zayn says. Niall feels his chest puff out at the shocked expression on the Alphas face. "Mr Niall you must try this t-shirt. It will suit you." 

The Alpha merely walks away. "What a chop she got." Niall mutters as he sees her go. 

"Chop?" Zayn asks confused at the word. 

"You know when some people try to put you down but get bashed instead." Niall grins, "I made the word myself."  
"I see." Zayn chuckles at how cute the omega is. "How was your first day Niall?" Zayn says as he leads Niall around with a hand on the small of his back.Niall's silence makes Zayn sigh. Niall is surprised when Zayn pulls him in a hug. 

"What happened Ni?" Zayn asks. They are both hidden by a rack of clothes so Zayn doesn't worry about getting caught. 

"It's nothing major. I will handle it." Niall mutters as he sniffs Zayn's neck. 

"You know if it gets too much you can tell one of us okay?" Zayn says as he pulls away a bit to look into Niall's eyes. 

Niall nods. "Okay."

"Now really try this on." Zayn says handing Niall a t-shirt. 

"Its more expensive than anything I have ever owned." Niall comments and makes his way to the trial room.

He puts it on and is admiring how the t shirt looks on him when he hears Harry call for him. "You in there Niall?" 

"Yeah. How does this look?" he says opening the curtain. 

Harry's eyes widen while Zayn whistles softly. "wow."  
-

Liam diligently waits for Sophia to come out of her office. Many employees are packing their stuff, ready to leave but Liam waits to confront her. He feels the less people the better for him. At least then he doesn't need to hold back. 

Its around six when Sophia comes out and looks around warily before spotting Liam and sighing. 

"Sophia. I need to talk to you about this." Liam holds up the magazine and stands up from his chair. 

"Look I know you want your name in that. But I got these orders from high up. Louis Tomlinson himself wanted an Omega's name to improve the company reputation."

Liam thinks about Louis and finds him standing right there. "That's not true Liam. Give me a second. I will fix this." 

Liam nods at that and sees Sophia frown at him. "So you understand right?" she continues to say but the Sophia's cell phone rings and her eyes widen as she looks at it. "Its Mr Tomlinson. He wants to see me. Well us."

Soon they are both headed to Louis's office on his orders. Liam almost gapes at the extravagance of the floor but manages to keep his mouth closed. 

"Come in. Come in." Louis's voice says as they enter his office. He greets Liam with a small 'hi' and a big smile, which Liam returns, and turns to Sophia. Sophia greets Louis in the same over excited manner that Louis greeted Liam, but ends up making a fool of herself when he just nods at her with a small frown. 

"So Sophia, I was having a problem with the firewall you see." Louis says as he leads them to a conference table in his office. 

"Problem?" Sophia asks. 

"Yeah you see the servers are responding very slowly. I tried everything I could think of but couldn't get around it." Louis lies as they take a seat and opens up a laptop. 

"Um well let me have a look." Sophia says as she takes the laptop and types furiously in it. Liam cannot help but notice how much she is sweating. He looks at the codes and thinks what could have been wrong. Then he realises it. 

"Cache." Liam mouths to Louis so Sophia cannot hear him. 

"Yeah." Louis whispers and winks at Liam. 

"It seems like the servers are not responding on time. I will have to check them." Sophia says as she closes the laptop and hands it back to Louis with a semi-confident smile. 

"Hmm. Liam why don't you take a look at it." Louis says as he passes him the laptop. 

Liam frowns because he does not know what Louis is up to and he accepts the laptop. He immediately turns the cache storing on and resends all requests before handing it back to Louis.

"Liam could you please wait outside for a moment." Louis says firmly. 

"Just a formality. You will be listening in anyway." Louis' voice whispers inside his head.  
Liam raises his eyebrow at that but heads out of the door and sits on the couch outside. 

A few minutes later, Louis walks out with a big smile on his face. "Let's grab some dinner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://www.patreon.com/vipaj)


	6. Chapter 6

"Apparently you and Louis are dating?" Zayn asks Harry that evening when they both and Niall are sitting in a small bistro having dinner. They headed here after Harry's fitting was done and Zayn's shift got over. 

Niall had changed into a white t shirt with dark blue jeans and looked more beautiful than Harry or Zayn remembered him to be. Niall had more than once caught both of them watching him and had found himself flushing under their gazes. 

"Its just a stunt." Harry sighs. "They put me with him without approving it with me. Plus I guess I need the promo."

"That's harsh. I know its quite common for people to date for publicity but for what do you need promo? " Zayn asks Harry with a frown. 

Just then Liam and Louis walk into the bistro and immediately head towards them. They had left from office together when Harry had messaged them that they should meet. 

"Hey guys." Louis says with a big smile as he takes a seat next to Harry and bumps his shoulder in greeting. He is really glad to be here surrounded by all these people. He had never been a part of any groups because he was close to his siblings and had a lot of responsibilities since he was a child. But sitting with four other boys makes him feel fresh. 

"Hi." Liam says as he pulls up a chair. Zayn, Harry and Niall smiles at him. Liam smiles back at them but sucks in a breath of air as he sees Niall dressed beautifully. 

Louis chuckles and elbows Liam teasingly as he asks Niall, who was seated across the table."Nialler how was your day? These clothes really look good on you by the way. Did Harry take you shopping?" 

Niall smiles at the compliment before replying, "Harry did. I got them from YSL. My clothes for before had gone dirty so." Excitement dies down from Niall's eyes as he remembers what had happened to his clothes. 

"And how was your day? " Louis asks again when he feels something amiss. "Was it good? Do you like it there?" 

"Yeah." Niall says as he looks elsewhere avoiding Louis' eyes. 

"Niall?" Louis asks again for a proper confirmation but Harry whispers in his ears. "He just said yes. Stop bothering him." Harry huffs. Louis nods at Harry but feels that something is left unsaid. He will bother Harry later with it. 

A loud noise from Liam's stomach catches everyone's attention. Liam feels embarrassed by it and ducks his face. "Hungry?" Harry asks as he tries to hide his amusement. 

"Yeah uh I skipped lunch because I was waiting for my boss." Liam says noticing how Louis raises his brows at that. 

"You skipped lunch because you were waiting for Louis?" Zayn asked Liam and then turns to Louis "He work you right?" 

Just then a waiter comes to take their orders and is surprised to see Harry Styles among the seated. They all immediately place the order and get back at the topic at hand.

"Well?" Zayn asks again. 

Liam looks at Louis and tries to keep from blushing as Louis winks at him. He replies. "He is my boss' boss." 

"Boss' boss' boss." Louis clarifies. 

"So it's gonna be like a proper office romance and all. With what's happening to us." Zayn chuckles.  
"What do you mean? Does anyone of you know what is happening with us?" Liam asks changing the topic. "This meeting just proves that this is all very real. I thought I had gone crazy until today when-" 

The waiter interrupts them when he gets their orders. As soon as he leaves Zayn says, "So I could be a possibility that we are soulmates? But really five of us? I have never heard of it."

"Maybe we should take some time and research about it. That way we can come to a safe conclusion." Louis suggests. It was common for soulmates to be connected to each other through their emotions. Both would know what the other was feeling but it was never at such a high sensory level as theirs. 

"Um I think my mother knew something about this." Harry whispers. "She told me how her parents were connected. But she told me not to tell anyone. Kind of like a big secret. To protect them."

"From what?" Niall asks as he scoots closer to Zayn and breathes his scent in, because he feels a little scared. Harry just shrugs in response.  
"Okay. Maybe we can meet them?" Zayn says hopefully as he puts his arm around Niall and rubs his back to soothe him. 

"My mom is on a vacation now." Harry murmurs. "She will be back next month. She is the only way we can contact my grandparents." 

"Okay so we just have to wait it out right? Lets order some more nachos then." Niall comments. 

"Sure love. Would you like anything else?" Louis asks as he calls the waiter. 

"So Liam what were you saying before. You though you were crazy till-? " Harry asks as he sips his drink. 

"Oh till I saw Louis Tomlinson get in crowded normal employees lift this morning just to meet me." Liam says with a small smile. 

" 'Normal employees lift'? You make me sound like a brat." Louis shakes his head in amusement. 

Liam smiles and turns towards the others. " What else do you guys do?? Do you follow football?" Liam asks as he digs into his food. 

"Yeah definitely mate. Manchester fan. What about you?" Louis asks already excited. 

"God please don't start this. The three of us are already halfway to sleep." Harry comments. "Talk about something more common." 

"Why don't you start then Harold." Louis says with a sarcastic smile. 

Harry pushes his hand through his long hair before he looks at Niall, "Have you ever been with an omega?" 

The three alphas almost choke on their drinks and Zayn interrupts Niall from answering by changing the topic. Harry rolls his eyes but is secretly happy when Louis' hand squeezes his knee as he laughs. 

When dinner is done, Louis insists on paying the bill for all. He notices how Zayn and Niall seem insecure about the subject of money. He makes a note to talk it out with them later. 

-

"Niall do you really like to work for Harry?" Louis asks as he and Niall ride back to his place in his car. 

"I guess. It's not bad. The pay is good." Niall murmurs as he looks out of the window. 

Louis turns in his backseat, as much as the seat belt would permit, and watches Niall look out. "50£ a day? Niall that would be 250 per week. That's not much." Louis says. "I do not want you to worry about money anymore. So do you really like working with Harry?" 

When Niall doesn't answer, Louis just sighs and removes his seat belt to move closer to Niall. He places his hand on Niall's arm and Niall looks at Louis with a small smile. 

Soon the car stops in Louis' garage and they both get down after thanking the driver. "Do you like living with me?" Louis asks softly as he pushes in the security code to enter the house. 

Niall looks at Louis with a huge grin. "Are you kidding? I still haven't seen the whole house because my feet got tired! I don't have to do chores nor do I have to worry about you beating me. I have an actual room which looks pretty much like my dream room! I love it here Louis." 

"Yeah?" Louis says with a crinkle in his eyes as he leads them both in. 

"Yeah." Niall blushes and heads inside.

"Have you seen the gaming room?" He asks Niall. 

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE!" 

-

Zayn has a fight that night. He wins, barely. 

The contestant he was up against is younger than him and still looms over Zayn. Zayn knows how to handle such competition. He just needs to be agile. 

Sadly his usual moto doesn't work as Zayn tries to duck a punch and move behind the boxer only to be caught by his arm and pushed down. 

Zayn's battle instincts kick in as he ransacks his brain on how he could get away from this fight without much damage to himself. 

A particularly hard punch almost knocks his teeth off and blood comes out of his mouth. Before Zayn can find energy to duck, he finds Louis in his place.

Louis is in a set of joggers and looks wide eyed at the guy before him. There are people screaming everywhere and he is just not ready for this. 

"What the hell." He mutters and catches the guys arm before he can retreat it, and twists it in a weird fashion. He had learnt this from master during his kung fu training. The competitor moans in pain. Taking advantage of that, Zayn immediately hits the man at the bottom of his spine to knock him out. 

When he is announced the winner there is only silence before loud applause and calls from the audience break it. 

Zayn looks around with a sigh of relief and nods at Louis in thanks. Louis silently follows Zayn towards the locker rooms using their sensory connection. 

"We need to talk." Louis says half an hour later as Zayn is bandaging himself up in a small locker room. "You need to see a doctor." he says as Zayn is bruised all over his body and he even thinks that Zayn has broken some ribs. 

"No I don't need to." Zayn mutters ignoring the taste of blood in his mouth. If he went to the doctor after every fight he had then he would never make any financial progress and would not have any money for his mother. 

"Zayn." Louis sighs and takes a seat next to him. "Let me help you with that." Louis starts bandaging Zayn's wounds as he speaks, "You know if its a matter of money-" 

"I don't want your money." Zayn narrows his eyes. He doesn't want any favours from anyone. It would just lead to a life full of repayments. "Okay. Okay." Louis tries not to flinch at Zayn's tone. He carefully treats the wounds as best as he can. 

"Thanks." Zayn says as referring to the match. "You saved my life."

"Zayn it really freaked me out ok. You need to figure out a way around this. Promise me." Louis says as he holds Zayn's hand in his, even though he has finished treating the wound. 

Zayn nods, "Yeah. I will. I need to if I want to survive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://www.patreon.com/vipaj)


	7. Chapter 7

Saasha is waiting outside the set for Niall to give him some of her work. It is almost 9 and he is nowhere to be found. She wishes that Niall would turn up sooner so she can ditch her own work on him. Again

She cannot help but gape when a Rolls Royce pulls up near her. She squints at it and thinks of who it could be. 

That's when Niall, fucking errand boy Niall, steps out of the car with a small smile and waves off to someone inside the car. 

She squints her eyes as she tries to see who was seated in the back seat of the rolls royce. She is surprised to see the outline of a fit man inside waving back at Niall. The scene in front of her doesn't make any sense. For one, Niall was dressed in a worn our jumper and ripped jeans, the kind you don't find at any store. Secondly how could someone like Niall get to be travel in such a luxurious car? Maybe Niall was a servant there. Yes that could make sense but why would he be travelling in the backseat? Life is very confusing. Jealously builds inside her. 

"Neil go and get these tasks done. And you better hurry up everyone is waiting." She says harshly when Niall walks towards her. She walks away after handing Niall the errand list.

Niall had a good morning with Louis. When he had headed down, all dressed, Louis had said how they would go shopping soon. Then they had enjoyed a nice breakfast after which Louis dropped Niall at work. 

Niall doesn't let Saasha ruin his good mood. He looks at the errand list before heading to work. It was anyday shorter than what his uncle would give him. He smiles and gets to work. 

-

"You need to meet him for lunch." James, a guy from PR, tells Louis as Louis is headed towards his office. 

"Uh god. Where?" Louis replies. Louis knows James is talking about Harry. He doesn't mind meeting with Harry but he has a lot of work today and doesn't have time for stunting. 

"I will send you the address. I have reserved a table near the window. Don't screw this up. Try to get some kisses in. We need people to believe you are in a serious relationship with him."

Louis glares at James who immediately looks scolded. "If you don't mind, I have a lot of work to do." he tells James, dismissing him. As soon as Louis is inside his office, he pulls out his phone to set a reminder for lunch. 

As lunch time nears, Louis decides to check on Liam first. He needs to check on him because he knows what Sophia is capable of. He wants to make sure that she doesn't harass Liam for more details on the firewall. He closes his eyes and is suddenly in the IT department. 

"I am so sorry Liam." Sophia says to Liam in the privacy of her cabin. "I just really liked you. So I wanted to get your attention." 

Louis rolls his eyes when he realises that Sophia is apologising for taking credit for Liam's work. He sees Liam blush at that and sees red when Liam say, "Its ok Sophia." 

"You do not ACTUALLY BELIEVE her do you?" Louis asks as he takes a seat next to Liam. 

Liam is surprised when he sees Louis and immediately looks back at Sophia. "No." Liam whispers to Louis. 

"No? So I guess I have to work for your forgiveness then." Sophia gives a small smile as she locks her cabin door. Liam shifts uncomfortably in his seat. 

"What the hell is she up to? This is annoying. Liam get out of here. I do not care if you have wanted this all your life." Louis growls possessively. He doesn't want to admit that he is jealous. Despite the fact that Liam's an Alpha, Louis still feels possessive of him. 

Liam looks confused at Louis' reaction but still tries to stop Sophia by talking to her but soon she is leaning on top of his chair and locking their eyes together. 

Louis cannot just sit and watch this happen so he decides to speak for Liam. Using Liam's mouth he says, "I am seeing someone." Liam glares at Louis once the words are out of his mouth. Louis just stares back smugly when his words are successful in pushing Sophia away. 

Liam tries to look mad at Louis but somewhere he is glad that Louis cares for him. He tries to not dwell on the fact that Louis is his boss' boss' boss. 

There is a knock at the cabin door and Louis' voice comes from the other side saying, "Sophia please open the door."

Liam raises his eyebrows at Louis who is seated next to him. Louis smirks as he disappears as Sophia opens the door. 

"Oh Mr. Tomlinson." Sophia gasps. 

"Hi Sophia. Just wanted to check on Liam since yesterday. Why was the door locked?" Louis says bitterly and sees Sophia frown. 

Liam bangs his hand on his head when Louis gives him a super sweet smile and says, "Care for a walk Liam?" 

-

"Hi." Harry says with faux anger. Louis had been five whole minutes late. He should at least act angry even if he just felt happy at seeing him. "You are late."

Harry should have been really mad at Louis because he was having a bad day. His handler was really rude with him and also kept on reminding him about how important this stunt was for a struggling model like Harry. Harry had almost hit his handler. He was no way a 'struggling model'. Its not that he despised the term, its just that he was really proud when he had established himself and was now one of the most famous models in the the world. 

Harry is just surprised when the anger doesn't bubble out on Louis. If anything his presence makes him. Feel calm and grounded. 

Louis watches Harry before asking, "What's the matter?" 

Harry shakes his head, not wanting to waste his time talking about his stupid handler. He quickly glances at his handler and then looks back at Louis. "Why were you late though?" 

"Its Liam. And his boss." Louis says sharing the memory with Harry through their senses. "I mean if I hadn't taken an initiative, I feel that Liam would have let her keep his credit."

"I think he likes her. Just fire her Lou." Harry says as he flips through the menu. 

"Its not that easy. She was on the cover of Omega Daily for this month. We will have to wait till someone else takes her place." Louis says, "You look good by the way. Long hair suits you, Harold." 

Harry looks at Louis in surprise and mutters a thank you before hiding his blush behind the menu. Soon a waiter comes to take their orders. 

"I would like a vegan salad for myself. Lou what do feel like ordering." Harry says, emphasising on 'Lou'.  
"I don't know Harold. Number five looks good." Louis smiles at the waiter.  
"Okay sir." The waiter says. "Anything to drink?" 

"Just water. Thank you." Louis says and the water goes away.

Harry and Louis see the waiter retreating and their eyes lock with Harry's handler who is openly gesturing them to hold hands. 

"Can he make this any obvious? " Louis says as he turns to Harry with a smile and reaches for his hand. 

"I'd just wish that you would beat them. Especially after you saved Zayn so dashingly." Harry laces their hands and visibly shivers at the spark that runs through him. 

"Do you feel that?" Louis says and gives his hands a squeeze and feels exactly what Harry is sensing. He can smell some products in Harry's hair, he knows the pant Harry is wearing is very tight at the thighs, he can feel the cold metal of Harry's necklace against his chest. 

"Yeah." Harry says and clears his throat. "So Zayn?"  
Louis raises his eyebrow. "Well it is a serious matter actually."

Harry sighs. "I think he does it for the money." 

"I offered him help." Louis says as Harry shakes his head. "He is too proud Louis. We can just hope that whatever it is that he needs money for, he gets it." 

"I guess you are right. But still it can be very dangerous. Why wouldn't he just take the money?" 

"I think he has trust issues. We must make him feel more welcomed I guess. Anyway now enough of serious talks my LouLou." Harry says as he forces himself to stop worrying about Zayn. 

"Sure Harold. Now lets talk why would anyone sane wear such tight pants." Louis replies and sips his water. 

Harry grips Louis hand tightly. "Do you like them?" He jokes and laughs when he hears Louis choke. 

-

"Omega Harry Styles spotted with Billionaire and Tycoon Louis Tomlinson." Niall reads the headlines that afternoon from a news article on Daily Mail from Harry's ipad. 

"What are you doing Niall?" Saasha screams from somewhere. 

Niall huffs. The entire day Saasha was after his life. He was really tired and worn. Harry had noticed it too. That is why he dragged Niall to the van and told him to rest. When Niall had protested that he would be bored, Harry had given him his iPad and told him the pass code. 

"What is it Saasha?" Niall asks the beta. 

Saasha comes to him and snatches the tablet away to see what he was doing. Her eyes narrow in suspicion. "Well I guess you aren't the only one wanting a sugar daddy. And why are you using Harry's iPad? Who gave you the code!" 

"Um. Harry gave me the code and told me I can use it whenever I want to." Niall says. Although he had added the last line, he knew Harry meant it plus it was fun to see Saasha get jealous about it. 

"Stop lying you uneducated Rat." She says as she locks the ipad and keeps it on Harry's desk. Come with me this instant. A lot of work is waiting for you."

-

"Come on Niall. Lets head home." Harry says as he finds Niall after the shoot is over. 

Niall looks up at Harry and stops his sweeping to answer Harry, "Can you give me a few minutes. I need to get this done." 

Harry feels bad when he sees Niall so tired. Without much thought he grabs another broom and works alongside Niall. 

"Oh Harry! Why are you doing this? Do you need any help!" Saasha says as she rushes towards Harry when she sees him sweeping.

"Uh actually that would be great. I need to get some work done and Niall too, so can you please finish over here? Thanks." Harry says as he hands her the broom without waiting for a response.

"Come on." Harry whispers as he grabs Niall's hand and tugs it towards his car. "Let's get you home." Niall nods as he gets in the car. He feels half dead especially after all the work Saasha had given him. 

"Thanks Harry." Niall says as he turns towards Harry to smile at him. "It was nothing Niall. You looked really tired." Harry says and squeezes Niall's knee, "Are you alright?" 

"Yeah." Niall says as he leans closer to Harry. 

"Do you want a cuddle?" Harry whispers and holds back his smile when Niall nods enthusiastically. 

Harry pulls Niall next to him in a cuddle and asks, "My PR told me that I should post about Louis on social media. I mean I should be able manage to write something about Louis. What do you think? How is it living with him."

Niall forgets all his worries when he thinks about Louis. "He is really nice." he blushes and hides his face in Harry's shoulder. For Niall, Louis is an angel in disguise. 

"Interesting." Harry says poking Niall's cheek, in a teasing manner, which makes Niall laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave you comments below. They mean a lot to me. Also if you like the story please leave kudos. Thanks!  
> [buy me a coffee?](https://www.patreon.com/vipaj)


	8. Chapter 8

-  
"Liam I need you to collect something from a store. It's really important and I cannot trust anyone else with it." Sophia tells Liam one day after calling him to her office. 

"Yeah sure no worries. Send me the address. And-what am I collecting by the way?" He asks Sophia as he stands up to leave.

"They are some very important files of Tomlinson enterprises. Here's the receipt." Liam takes the receipt from her and looks at the address. He frowns at it because it was in a shady location. He nods at Sophia and leaves. 

Liam has to park his car a good distance from the actual place because there was no entry for cars in the narrow pathways. He gets down and looks at the map his phone shows. He begins walking in a direction, ignoring a homeless man walking towards him. The man slightly bumps into Liam but Liam keeps moving. 

"He just took your watch you know?" Zayn appears before Liam with a smirk on his face. Liam smiles at him as he checks his wrist and soon his jaw drops. "Shit that was my only decent watch!" 

"Well it's no use now. If you go after him, he will send ten guys after you." Zayn says as he walks along with Liam. 

Liam shakes his head in disappointment at himself. He then looks at Zayn and notices his bruising all over. "Tough night last night?" Liam asks. 

Zayn nods and stops walking. "This is where you need to go." Liam looks at the shops name and goes in to collect the papers. 

The place is not only dark and creepy but also very scary. A man who has worn glares, inside the dark room, hands Liam some documents. Liam tries to call Sophia to inform her about them but the signal seems dead. Liam thanks him before heading out. 

Zayn is still with him as they make the walk back to the car. "You don't have to guard me." Liam says with a small blush. 

"It's no problem. Plus this area is trashy as fuck." Zayn says as he looks around. "That's weird."

"What is?" Liam asks looking around and notices a group of people following him. "A-are they following me??" 

"There is only one way to find out. Run." Zayn says and they both immediately begin to run. To Liam's mortification, the entire group starts following them and some even remove guns.

"Oh my god. Am I going to die." Liam says as he tries his best to run faster. 

Another man approaches from the front and tries to attack Liam, but Zayn takes over his body and punches the man hard. The man is surprised to see Liam fighting back. 

"Just give us the papers and we will spare your life." one of the men says. 

"Just give them the papers Liam. Nothing is more important that your life." Louis says as he appears next to them. 

"They never spare lives. I have had the experience before. Trust me." Zayn says glancing at Louis. 

"It's your call Liam." Louis whispers. "Security is already on it's way."

Liam with the help of Louis and Zayn, fights the thugs. 

Just as most of the people are down and there is hope in Liam's eyes, one of the men pushes a rifle against his head. "Any last wishes?" 

Liam freezes under the rifle so Louis takes over his place through their senses. "Yeah. Go to hell."

A shot rings loudly, and the man falls back when a bullet from far away pierces through his brain, killing him instantly. Zayn, Louis and Liam breathe a sigh of relief as security forces take over, arresting all the men who were alive. 

"Mr Payne. I am to escort you back to the car and drive you back go Tomlinson Enterprise Building." A man in a black suit says as he helps Liam up. 

When they reach Tomlinson enterprises, Liam is directly taken to Louis's office. He is still confused and shocked by the events that had just occured and doesn't realise where he is until Louis pounces on him and hugs him tightly. "Louis." Liam says and hugs him back. "Louis that was." Liam stops speaking and shudders. 

"Its ok. You are safe now." Louis says guiding Liam towards his couch. "Can you tell me who sent you to collect those documents?" 

Liam frowns, "It was Sophia. She sent me there." Louis nods. "Get some rest Liam. Be back soon." 

Liam closes his eyes but thinks of seeing Zayn to thank him.  
-

"Zayn how many times did we tell you. This won't do! I am sorry man. I cannot get you anything in this. But I will keep this as payment for the previous defaults." the cashier says that evening as he takes the bundle of notes from Zayn and stuffs it in his pocket. 

"No you cannot do that!" Zayn exclaims at the medical shop owner.

"Can I not?" He simply replies. 

Zayn sighs thinking about how he will have to fight again. And that too soon. He begins walking away without noticing Liam standing a few feet away with his mouth agape.

-

Liam finds himself back in Louis' office as he ponders on what he had just witnessed. Zayn was obviously trying to get some medicines from that shady store to save someone close to him. By the looks of it the medicines were really expensive as Zayn had a huge bundle on cash on him.

Liam sighs as he realises that Zayn fights as an underground fighter to get that money for medicine. He feels very sad at the thought and sends a thank you to the universe for letting him be born at a middle class family where they did have to adjust a little but were mostly blessed.

Soon Louis bursts inside the office and Liam is about to tell him what he saw but a few more people come in after him.

"Liam these people would like to ask you a few questions that's okay? This is Ms Hughes and Mr Blustrade" Louis asks as he sits next to Liam and the other alpha man and beta woman sit opposite them.

"Yeah sure. What's this about?" Liam asks.

"Mr Payne we would like to know everything from the beginning." the woman says. "Where did you hear about these documents?"

"My boss Sophia called me in her cabin today and told me to collect some documents from a place so I said I would do it."

"So did you tell your colleagues where you were going?" the other man asked.

"Sophia said the papers were very important and she couldn't entrust anyone else." Liam answers as he glances and Louis. Louis just grits his teeth to prevent himself from making any snide comments.

"What about the address? She messaged it to you?"

"No uh. She wrote it down for me." Liam says as he pats his pockets and brings out a paper.

"What happened then?" 

"I went to visit the place. Parked my car far away because of the narrow roads. Bumped into a guy who stole my watch and went to collect the documents. 

"Once I left the place, I noticed some people following us." 

"Us?" The woman asks. Louis almost wants to smack his head but holds back. 

"Uh I mean me." Liam says that he cannot tell them about Zayn or Louis being there with their powers. "Then I began running and they ran after me."

"Well she's good." the woman tells Louis, "Only thing they didn't count was Mr Payne coming out of it alive with the documents."

"They?" Liam asks. "The people behind this. We will let you know if we find out something." The man says and both of them soon leave the office. 

"Liam why don't you take the rest of the day off. And if Sophia asks you about anything then play dumb." Louis says as he leads out of the office. 

-

"Louis." Liam says the next day from the men's loo in the office. He is trying to call Louis to talk to him through his senses. 

He soon finds himself with Louis in an elevator. 

Louis has his assistant with him so he holds on Liam's hand to find himself in a toilet stall. This way his assistant won't see him talking to an invisible man. 

"What are you doing here?" Louis asks as he looks at Liam in the close proximity and takes a deep breath. Liam is wearing a white shirt and black trousers. His sleeves are rolled up and Louis can only describe his look as hot. 

"I cannot talk to you like this in front of other people now cam I?" Liam says with a small smile. Louis returns the smile and nods at Liam. "What's this about?" Louis asks. 

"Its about Zayn. I am worried about him. I forgot to bring it up yesterday." Liam says. He has a feeling that Zayn is going to do something really stupid which will almost cost his life. 

Louis looks at his watch. He is really late for a meeting. "Liam I am going out for some work now. Come at my office post lunch any time okay?" he says. 

Liam nods as his eyes accidentally drift to Louis' lips. "Yeah okay." he says as he forces his eyes to look into Louis' eyes till Louis disappears. He heads back to work too. 

At around two in the afternoon, Liam heads to Louis' office. 

Liam enters the floor where all directors office are located. He walks to Louis' secretary and tells her about his appointment. He is surprised when she herself gets up and leads him to Louis' office. 

When Liam enters the office, he notices that Louis is busy on the phone. 

"Liam please have a seat and give me a minute." Louis says as he puts a call on hold.

 

Liam looks around on the vast desk and sees some books on soulmates. He picks one up and starts to flip. 

"Anything interesting?" Louis asks, ending his call and breaking Liam's concentration. 

"Yeah. No. I did have a doubt about soulmates. Its a fitting theory. Can I borrow some books?" 

"Sure. Just leave the thinner one for Harry. Its a rare. He might want to read it." Louis mutters. "So you wanted to talk about Zayn?" 

Liam nods and tells him what he saw.

"We need to to talk to him about that. Or maybe we can directly help whoever he is trying to save." Louis says and Liam nods. 

They both are too scared to pry in Zayn's private life so they don't even bring it up. Whoever Zayn is trying to help is very precious to him. 

Louis and Liam decide to try and get information out of Zayn about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it. And leave kudos if you haven't already. Thanks :)  
> Feedback is most welcomed.  
> [buy me a coffee?](https://www.patreon.com/vipaj)


	9. Chapter 9

"Niall can you come with me?" Harry says in a stern tone and behind him some people giggle. Harry wants to kick all their asses. He knows how these people exploit Niall by giving him extra work, he has tried to stop them but he cannot do anything till Niall himself admits it. Harry is now acting like he is angry with Niall and is about to give him a shouting but he just wants to make sure that Niall gets some rest. 

Niall stammers a reply as Harry takes him to the van. Once the door closes, he falls face down on the bed and pulls Niall with him. 

"Those people are fucking bitches." Harry mutters. 

"What? What do you want Harry?" Niall asks still vary. Although he knows that the omega has only his best interests at heart. 

"To rest, with a friend, who can cuddle me and tell me a story?" Harry grins.

"Am I your friend?" Niall asks with a blush. 

Harry chuckles. "Of course silly. You could possibly be my soulmate. You are more than a friend. Plus I always wanted to date an omega." Harry whispers the last part very softly. 

"You want to date me?" Niall says surprised. No one had ever asked him out. Harry looks up with a small smile and nods as he turns towards Niall and pulls him a bit closer. 

"Now that we have three Alphas its only natural we both stick together." Harry plants a soft kiss on Niall's cheek. Niall turns red and smiles before his face saddens. "What if they dont want me?" 

Harrry doesn't understand how Niall has so many insecurities. He just wants to kill all people who have hurt Niall. "Niall have you looked at yourself? You are the most beautiful omega I have seen. Inside and out. Plus those alphas always need someone to show them the right way."

Really? Niall asks in his mind. "Yes. Really. Now cuddle me and tell me a story." 

-

Louis goes to Harry's set after work to collect Niall and also to please his PR team. Not because he wants to see Harry. He tells himself. But he also knows he is lying. He is really excited to meet Harry and Niall. 

As he reaches Harry's van, a woman stops him.  
"Oh my god Louis Tomlinson. You must be here to meet Harry Styles! Um… But he told us not to disturb him as he taught the errand boy a lesson… I don't think you should go in." the woman rants. 

"He is expecting me" Louis lies confidently as he opens the van and steps in, making sure to lock it behind him. 

He finds Harry and Niall cutely cuddled on a bed in the corner. He can't help himself from pulling out his phone and taking a picture. He cannot believe that he lucked out with having two beautiful omegas as his soulmates. He feels immensely attracted and protective towards them. He takes a few minutes to stare at them before walking both of them up with a kiss on their heads. "Wake up lovelies." 

There is an odd moment where both omega look up at him and give him shy smiles. Louis cannot help but smile back as they sit up in bed. He has a strong urge to pull them both in a hug but he stops himself. That is till Niall first reaches out to Louis a little hesitantly. Louis soon envelops both the omegas in his arms as they sniff his neck and sigh. He feels content for the first time in the entire day. 

"What time is it?" Harry mutters as he pulls away a little and looks around. 

"Half past six. Lets get home. Your staff gives me the creeps." Louis says. 

As the three of them head out, Louis notices the looks Niall gets from some staff. 

"Niall come with me. I have a lot of work for you." A beta woman says as she comes closer to Niall to get hold of him. 

Niall whimpers unknowingly as he is still in a sleepy state. Louis growls at the beta and Harry pulls Niall closer to him. 

"He is coming with me." Harry growls as they make way to where Louis has parked the car. 

Louis first drops Harry to his place, where paps are waiting to take pics. "Bye Harold." Louis says as he gives Harry a hug for the cameras, ignoring the spark that he feels. When he pulls away he is surprised to see Harry blushing at him with a small smile. "Bye Lou."

-

"Louis. Can I come in?" Niall says as he knocks the door of Louis' study that evening. 

Louis looks up from his computer to see Niall really nervous and a little sad. Something was bothering him. "Sure love. Come in. Do you need anything? Are you feeling okay?" 

"Um. I was just wondering if I can use your computer?" 

"Sure. There is a spare one right behind me." Louis smiles and watches Niall sit on the chair in front of the computer. Niall tries to turn it on by looking for buttons on the monitor. 

"Let me help you with that." Louis says as he taps on the track pad and the screen lights up. He then gets back to his work. 

Louis is engrossed in his work when he notices Niall rush out of the room saying something. Louis frowns at that. Something was definitely wrong. He will find out about it. He will protect his omega. 

He turns around to look at the computer Niall was using and sees a browser open. He sighs as he opens the history to see what got Niall so upset. He doesn't want to creep on Niall but his reaction bothers him a lot. 

"Oh boy." Louis slouches back in his chair as he sees Niall's search for 'sugar daddy meaning'. This meant that someone had called Niall a sugar baby. But why? Did they see him with Louis. Or with Harry? 

Louis makes his way upstairs to Niall's room and knocks twice before opening the door a crack. 

"Nialler. Can I come in?" Louis asks as he takes a few steps inside and then moves to sit next to Niall on his bed. He sees Niall's face buried under a blanket. Louis starts caressing his hair that is peeking out and asks, "Want to talk about it?" 

Niall shakes his head under the pillow. After a few minutes his red, tear stained face pokes out and looks at Louis. Louis' heart pains at that. He wants to protect Niall. 

"I don't want to be your sugar baby." He says as tears flow down his face. 

Louis shakes his head as he lowers his head near Niall's and whispers softly. "Who told you that Nialler?" Niall keeps quiet for a few seconds before saying, "I heard some people talking about it. At work."

Louis knew something was up when he saw the staff stare at Niall today. But now Niall just confirmed his suspicions. "HAROLD" Louis says loudly as he tries to call Harry. 

A sleepy Harry appears, cuddled next to Niall. "Why did you call me? I am sleeping."

"Did you know that someone from your staff called Niall a sugar baby?" 

"What? Niall who called you that?" Harry says and sits upright. 

"How does it matter? It is true. I am a burden to Louis and use him for his money." Niall says wiping his tears. He never wants to be those things. 

"Niall you don't use me. And I am sure you don't even know how much money I have." Louis snorts. "Plus you are not a sugar baby."

"Look love just because we all are dating a rich guy doesn't mean we are sugar babies. Also we ARE his omega soulmates so technically it is his responsibility to take care of us. Not only us. He has to look after the whole pack."

"We are dating Louis?" Zayn asks as he walks in the room and looks between Harry and Louis, trying to not look surprised at what Harry said. 

"Well we are technically soulmates if my assumption is right." Harry explains. "I have heard about this."

"Well it is." Liam says sitting on a chair nearby with a fat book in his hand. "It says right here." 

"What are your thoughts on this?" Zayn asks Louis as he sits on the bed next to Harry. 

"Well. The book that I read almost confirms that we are soulmates. All the same symptoms. But its still a theory. I mean we are five of us."

"Do not talk about it like its a disease. And which book? I want to read one too." Harry says. "I heard you got your hands on a very rare book."  
"Yeah. It has a lot of information about this. All other books talk about it as if it is an old legend." Louis replies. 

"What does that mean for all of us? Do we get married?" Niall whispers softly. There is a long silence in the room before Louis asks whether anyone is in a relationship. "Sort of? We need to be bonded. It is very important. Is anyone in a relationship?" 

"Yes I am dating Niall." Harry replies with a smug face. And presses a kiss on Niall's cheek. Niall turns red at that and hides his face under the blanket. 

"Anyone else?" Louis asks the others ignoring Harry's reply even though his insides perk up at that. Harry always wanted to bring up topics about omega relationships and omega sex. Now that he was finally dating Niall… Louis felt hot. 

"No but we cannot just get bonded." Zayn crosses his arms. He had his mother to look after. He did not have time for all these things. "Yeah that would be weird." Liam says. He cannot just have sex with them. He is not that kind of a person. He needs to know them first. 

"We cannot lose any time. We must be bonded as soon as possible. And no one can know that we are together till then." Harry says seriously, protesting Zayn's statement. 

"You know something." Louis asks Harry. Harry sighs and nods."My grandmother shared a soul bond with five people. They were hunted." Harry says. 

"The soul suckers?" Zayn asks.

Louis, Niall and Liam gasp at the term. It sounds really spooky. Harry's eyes just widens and he nods, "They are humans who harvest unbounded soul bonds to live on a long, almost an immortal life." he says, "How did you know about it?" 

"I have heard about it underground. They are very powerful." says Zayn. He has heard about it but only in theories. How harvesting a sensory bond makes people really powerful. 

"All this is so scary." Niall says as he hides his face in Harry's neck. Harry pats Niall's back. "It's creeping the shit out of me." Liam says as he moves closer to them to sit on the bed. 

"When is your mother coming back? And what about your grandmother? " Niall asks Harry. "My mother will be back some time next month. She is the only chance we have to see my grandparents." Harry replies. 

"Maybe you could call her? So she knows what's happening to us?" Zayn says. Harry nods, all of them are now in his room as he facetimes his mother. 

"Hey Harry." His mother says with a bright smile from her hotel room. "How are you doing darling."

"I am fine mom. I need to talk to you about something really private."

Anne nods worried, "I am alone Harry. What's the matter?" 

"Well mom we need to meet grandma." Harry says. "We have the same problem she had." Anne takes a moment to process it and then sits silently. "How many are you?" 

"Five." 

"Harry this is a very serious matter okay? You need to get bonded as soon as possible. I will tell your grandparents about this but till then all of you need to live close together. And stick together." Anne says before cancelling the call. 

"Great. So now what do we do?" Harry asks. 

"As she said. We move in together." Louis says looking at others around him. "I have a big house. You all should move in." 

They all look really hesitant at that. "That's a really big step." Liam says. 

"I already live with Louis. He has enough rooms for everyone. It would be just like living with roommates." Niall says encouragingly. 

They all nod before getting back to their own work. 

"How are you feeling now love?" Louis asks Niall. 

"Better but can I get a cuddle?" Niall says looking up at Louis with puppy dog eyes. 

"Sure love." Louis says as he spoons the omega and they both fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thank you. :)  
> [buy me a coffee?](https://www.patreon.com/vipaj)


	10. Chapter 10

That weekend, Liam and Harry moved in with a few suitcases holding their clothes. Well Liam had two of them and Harry had got a movers and packers van with him. Zayn didn't move in. 

Louis asks Niall to talk to Zayn about it. He knows that if Niall, who has already been living with Louis for a week, talks to Zayn then perhaps Zayn could change his mind. 

Niall closes his eyes and thinks of Zayn. He sees him in an old apartment sitting by someone's bed. Niall walks closer to have a clear view and sees an elder woman lying on the bed. 

"Don't worry about me Zayn. The medicines are making me feel really better. We might not even need to visit the doctor again." The lady says. 

"Mom do not worry about visiting the doctors. And please get some rest while I am away." Zayn says as he gets up and looks around and spots Niall. 

Before Niall can say anything, Zayn's eyes narrow in anger and he walks out of the apartment with Niall on his toes. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Zayn asks angrily, "I know we all are connected but that doesn't mean that you breach my private life."

Niall gets scared at the outburst and hence stares at his feet. Zayn realises that he has probably scared the omega. "I am sorry." Zayn says softly and then slowly places a hand under Niall's chin and lifts it up, forcing Niall's eyes to meet his. 

"Zayn you are literally fighting for your mother's health." Niall whispers looking towards the apartment. "What's wrong with her?" 

"Cancer." Zayn says looking towards the apartment door. "We luckily were covered for the therapy but we don't have money for the medicine. But fighting pays me good you know?"

"Why don't you just a ask Louis? He told me he has a lot of money and that even I couldn't guess how much it was." Niall says naively with wide eyes. 

Zayn feels offended by Niall's offer. He knows Niall doesn't mean to hurt him and probably doesn't understand what he feels. "I am not comfortable taking anyone's money Nialler." Zayn explains. 

"I know the feeling. But Louis isn't like others you know? Nor is Harry or Liam. They are all kind people. They make me feel belonged. Even you do."

"Yeah I sort of feel the same way." Zayn says with a blush. 

Niall nods and looks towards Zayn's apartment door. He frowns before saying, "Your mother seemed very depressed. Maybe a change in surroundings would help her? Zayn maybe you should move in with your mother. She needs this. Even you know so." 

Zayn glares at Niall for a moment before sighing. He knew Niall was attempting to sell the idea to him but sadly he was also right. "Maybe a change in environment could help her. But I don't know if Louis will be okay with it?" 

"I am sure he will be Zayn. We will be expecting you both soon." Niall says with a sudden big grin. Zayn cannot help but smile at the amount of happiness radiating from Niall. He then pops away to give Louis the good news. 

-

"Um so how do you want to do this?" Louis asks Harry. Both of them are in Harry's new room with all boxes surrounding them. Harry is lying on the bed while Louis is sitting on a chair nearby. 

They have to let the world know that Harry has 'moved-in' with Louis. When their PR had found out that Harry wanted to move in with Louis, they had questioned their reasons to do so. Harry and Louis had simply stated that they wanted to make the stunt look realistic. Their teams were very happy with them and told them to post about it on their social medias. 

"Well maybe I should post a picture of us? I am very close to my fans and they know almost everything about my life." Harry says a little nervously. Most of his fans always see through the stunts he pulls but with the recent pics of Harry dropping Louis, they had safely concluded that Harry was falling in love. 

"Yeah sure. Lets take some pics." Louis says as he sits next to Harry on bed. Their arms brush and it takes everything in him not to pull Harry in his lap. 

"Maybe you should lie down next to me? It would look more realistic." Harry pulls Louis next to him. He then buries his face in Louis's neck. Louis is surprised by the gesture but his hand automatically curl around Harry's shoulder and he looks at Harry who has a cute smile on his face. Louis smiles back and realises how close Harry's face was to his own. 

Harry's eyes dart to Louis' lips. Louis looks at Harry with a question in his eyed and Harry answers it by leaning up and capturing Louis' mouth with his. 

Louis brings his other hand on Harry's waist as their kiss deepens. Harry cups Louis' face as their tongues explore each other's mouths. Harry pulls away to catch his breath while Louis continues kissing down Harry's neck. 

"Lou we shouldn't." Harry bites back a moan as Louis works on a hickey. 

"We shouldn't?" Louis asks trying to keep disappointment from his face. 

Harry grins at Louis' face and pecks his lips, "What I mean is lets continue it after we have taken some pics." Harry holds up the camera in his hand. 

"You little devil." Louis says with amusement as he shakes his head. 

"Hey I am not little! You are!" Harry says. 

Louis glares at him and pinches his hip. "I am not little! Don't call me that Harold!" he says and begins tickling Harry's sides. 

The sound of shutter breaks his concentration from Harry and he looks up to see the pic. 

"Not bad. I am going to post this on my instagram." Harry says and moves away from Louis. 

"Louissss where are you??" Niall voices loudly from somewhere. 

"In here." Louis shouts and quickly adjusts his semi. Soon the blonde walks in the room and jumps on the bed between him and Harry. Harry immediately cuddles the omega and Niall grins happily. 

"I talked to Zayn. He and his mother will be moving in soon." Niall tells Louis. 

"His mother?" Louis asks. 

"Yeah. She is suffering from cancer. The place where he lived was really bad." Niall thinks about the shady place Zayn was living him. 

Harry, who has his arms around the blonde, can see the apartment through Niall's memories. "That's bad." Harry sighs. 

"There are only five rooms in this house. One of us is going to have to share." Louis grumbles. "Zayn will have to share. Either with his mother or someone else."  
-

Liam is out at a pub with his friend Ed. As soon as he had put away his clothes, he had left the house. He was too overwhelmed with things that were happening to him and needed a break. 

Soon Carter, and surprisingly Sophia, join them at a small table. They talk about random things other than work. Liam finds himself enjoying. He decides to buy them all a round of drinks. 

When he is on his way to the table, with drinks in his hands, he spots Sophia and Carter making out ob the dance floor. He feels jealousy rise. Carter was a close friend of his who knew how much Liam liked Sophia. 

He is about to sit back at the table when an omega woman comes up to him and says, "Hey there. Would you like to dance with me?" 

Liam looks at the beta in front of him and glances back to Sophia and Carter. "That would be lovely. Let me just get these drinks to the table. Would you like to have one too?" Liam offers the beta. 

After an hour of drinking and dancing, the beta offers Liam to spend the night together. 

"Um sure. Maybe at your place?" Liam asks. 

"I have roommates." she shrugs. So Liam decides to take her to his old place where most of his belongings are still present. 

-

Louis is watching TV, Niall and Harry curled on either side of him. Niall is already asleep while Harry is soon going to sleep. 

A moan breaks Louis from concentrating on the movie playing on the TV. Harry too starts awake and looks around. 

Another moan confirms that it was Niall who was moaning. Louis and Harry are about to wake him when they notice that Niall is hard. 

"Okay this is new." Louis says as his own pants tighten and from Harry's blush he is sure Harry is feeling the same. 

"Its Liam." Harry says as he pushes a hand through his head and tries to distract himself from staring at Louis' and Niall' package. 

"Should we wake Niall up?" Louis whispers. 

"Nah. Let him dream." Harry smirks before forcing his attention back to the TV and away from Louis' crotch. 

-

Liam is completely naked and lying on the bed as Kate, the beta woman straddles him. 

"Who thought you would be such a nice catch." Kate says a she pulls off her scarf and ties Liam's hand. To the bed. 

Liam just smirks at that and is ready to get laid. Maybe this is just what he needed, he thinks. "You are not so bad yourself." Liam says as he tries to move below her. 

She smiles at him and kisses his chest. Her kisses trail down towards his crotch. Liam is just waiting for the feeling of pleasure when the most unexpected happens. 

The room lights begin to flicker and suddenly Kate appears above him with white hair and pupils, pale skin and teeth like vampire's. A heavy voice echos in the room of her chanting. Blood drains from Liam's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like the chapter. Please leave kudos and comments. Thank you.  
> [buy me a coffee?](https://www.patreon.com/vipaj)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! Why do you all leave comments only when there is a cliffhanger xD. Anyway loved the response! Thank you everyone. Here's the next chapter -

Harry and Louis were trying their best to concentrate on watching TV and not look at each others' crotches. Louis had to- at one point- stuff his mouth with his hand to prevent himself from moaning loudly like Niall was in his sleep. 

Suddenly he feels a weird sensation in his stomach. Like someone was pulling him roughly. All his libido vanishes and he looks at Harry to find him wide eyed and shocked. "What's happening?" Louis asks but just then Niall screams loudly in his sleep. 

They all, including Zayn, find them in Liam's room. All their eyes land at something strange on Liam's chest. Shudders run through all their bodies when they have a proper look at the creature who is busy chanting something. They all see Liam scream and struggle as he tries to free his hands. 

Louis quickly helps Liam out of them as he takes Liam's place below the creature. Soon Zayn takes his place and pushes away the creature. Harry tries to recollect all that his grandmother had told him. He soon shouts, "LIAM USE CANDLELIGHT!" 

Liam runs away from the room towards the kitchen while the scary creature is chasing him by flying around the house. He immediately reaches the gas stove and turns it on. He then pulls open a drawer and moves things around in search for a candle.  
Niall hands him a candle from his drawer and he lights it and puts it in front of him as protection. 

"Be gone from here and never return." Harry says using Liam's voice. 

The creature screeches loudly and tries to attack Liam again. The rest of them close their ears but Harry holds on to the candle till the creature disappears in thin air. 

Liam slides down on the floor and catches his breath as he tries to get his heart beat back to normal. 

"Was that a-?" Niall asks in a small voice. 

"A soul sucker." Harry replies, as he moves closer to Niall. 

-

Niall, Louis and Harry find themselves back on the couch. They almost don't believe what they had just witnessed if it wasn't for the goosebumps on their bodies.  
"Oh my god." Niall says as he scoots closer to Louis. Louis caresses his fingers through Niall's hair to calm him down. He then glances at Harry, who looks really shaken. "Come here Haz." Louis says with his other hand. Harry doesn't need to be told twice and soon snuggles into Louis' side. 

"Loves. I think I should go and get Liam. He isn't safe." Louis says as he is about to go and pick Liam up from his place but the omegas don't want to be left alone. . "No. No. Don't leave us. Please." Niall whimpers.

"We all should go. At least there will be safety in numbers." Harry says. But Louis can see in his eyes how shook he is. He then looks at Niall and sees him shivering on the couch. 

"Okay let's all go then." Louis says and they head towards the garage. 

Louis opens the passenger door of an SUV and Harry gets in with Niall in his lap. Louis would have laughed at how scared they were feeling if he was not feeling so protective of them. 

He gets in the car and closes his door loudly which startles Harry and Niall. "Sorry." Louis says and begins driving towards Liam's place in silence. 

Once they park outside the building, Louis asks the omegas whether they want to sit in the car. 

"No way. What if the soul sucker comes back as you? They can change forms you know." Harry says as he and Niall get down and follow Louis towards the lifts. 

Once they enter Liam's apartment, they find him sitting all dressed on a sofa. 

Liam has a small but a beautiful apartment which they would have appreciated had the circumstances not been what they were. 

Harry moves around the kitchen where they had successfully scared away the soul sucker. He picks up the candle and asks Liam for a lighter. 

Liam opens a cabinet and gropes around till he finds one. 

"We must keep this with us at all times." Harry tells him. "Harry thank you for saving my life." Liam whispers. "I would probably be de-"

"Don't even think like that." Harry says as he gazes into Liam's eyes. 

"Lets head back we have plenty to discuss." Louis says when he sees Niall shiver in a corner. 

He walks up to the omega and puts his jacket around his shoulders before pulling him to his side for more comfort. Now that he is without his jacket, he realises how unnaturally cold the place is. 

"Liam when we met for the first time, did you know who I was?" Harry asks Liam suddenly. 

Liam gives out a frustrated huff, "Harry now is not the time."

"Answer it." Louis demands. He knows they need to confirm the identities of else they could be inviting soul suckers in their house. 

"No. I did not know Harry." Liam says. 

"Is that correct Harold?" Louis asks and looks at Harry. 

"Yes. Lets get back. This place is creeping me out."

\- 

When they all retire that night, to their rooms, Louis lays in bed reading an old legend about the soul suckers. 

A knock at the door startles him. He clears his throat and tells the person to come in. 

Liam pokes his head in before walking in the room and sitting on the bed next to Louis. "Thank you for picking me up." he whispers. 

Louis nods and gestures towards the books, "We must be careful about inviting strangers over. They can only enter houses if they are invited in. Thank goodness you didn't invite it here."

Liam nods with regret. "It has just been difficult, the last few days." 

Just then Niall and Harry burst in the room and race towards the bed. They both end up lying between Louis and Liam. "We couldn't sleep." Harry says the same time Niall says, "Harry is feeling scared."

Harry glares at Niall for ratting him out. 

"Zayn should move in as soon as possible." Niall says changing the topic. 

"I will probably move in by tomorrow. That soul sucker really creeped the hell out of me." Zayn says as he appears next to them. 

"We should start being more vigilant. I guess we could first figure out how the soul sucker knew that Liam is in a pack soul bond." Louis says. 

"I have never told anyone." Liam mutters. "I didn't even tell my parents about it."

"What about your colleagues? What if they noticed that you talk to invisible people?" Niall asked. 

"It is a possibility. Very difficult to narrow it down. We must get bound immediately." Harry says as he puts his head on Louis' lap, "it is the only way to protect us."

"What about your grandmother. Has she contacted you yet?" Louis asks after a few minutes as his hands caress Harry's scalp. 

"No. Hopefully she will though. We have to be ready by then."

They all nod in agreement. 

"We also have to make sure to confirm our identityevery time we meet. Like how Harry questioned Liam." Louis says. "We need candles and lighters too. I will get them tomorrow after work." Liam says as he pulls out his phone to set a reminder. 

"Now can we all just cuddle and sleep?" Niall whines sleepily. 

"Sure love. Wouldn't want you to have nightmares." Louis jokes. Harry giggles at that and Louis winks at him. Soon Harry moves his head from Louis' lap and they both get under the blankets. 

Liam hesitantly watches on as the other three get comfortable under the blankets like they have been doing it all their lives. 

"Lima. What are you waiting for? " Louis asks and Niall pulls Liam next to him. Liam smiles at the way sleepy Niall is clinging to him. He soon drifts off to a comfortable sleep. 

-

Harry wakes up on Sunday morning with a loud alarm. He can hear immediate protests from some people around him. He opens his eyes and sees Niall is turned away from him into Liam's side and yet has his legs tangled with Harry's. 

Liam groans as he switches off his alarm and tries to move. Niall has spooned him from behind which makes it difficult for him to get up. He smiles at the tight grip around his waist as he remembers how clingy Niall had been the previous night. He slowly pries the hands off him and gets up. 

"Where are you going?" Harry asks sleepily, as he yawns. 

"Gym." Liam whispers with a smile. 

"Can I join you?" Harry asks as he tries to rub his eyes but finds his hand trapped under Louis' body. 

"Sure. Meet me downstairs in ten." Liam says and exits the room. 

Harry turns towards Louis to pull out his hand. He doesn't anticipate Louis' face being so close to his. He cannot help himself as he stares at Louis beautiful face as he sleeps. His long eye lashes, his messy hair, his open mouth. He leans in closer to observe Louis lips. He glances at Louis' closed eyes before he leans in and places his lips on Louis'. 

Harry pulls back with a big grin because Louis, even in his sleep, pecks back. 

He heads towards his room to get ready for gym. 

-

Harry and Liam had been working out for the past hour. Liam had been impressed about the omega's stamina and had complimented him on many occasions for it. Liam also wanted to state just how hot Harry looked in his short trunks and tank, but he kept that to himself. 

After their showers are done, they both decide to get some breakfast when Zayn appears. 

"Hi Zayn! How are you?" Harry asks the Alpha when he and Liam are walking towards Liam's car. Liam gives Zayn a warm smile in greeting. 

"Hi Harry. Liam. What are you guys doing up so early on sunday morning?" 

"Working out. What about you? All ready to move in?" Liam asks as they sit in his car. 

"Yeah was just about to call a cab. I will be heading there now." Zayn says. 

"Oh we could come and pick you up." Liam suggests and Harry nods. 

"Only if it's no trouble."

"Its no trouble mate." Liam says with a smile and gets the car running. 

-

Niall starts feeling cold all of a sudden so he moves around till his hands find something warm and cuddles it. The warm object pulls him even closer which makes Niall sigh. Niall sniffs at the warm object in his sleep and rubs his face against it before planting a few kisses on it. He feels so happy that he could sleep till ages.

That is till the warm object starts kissing him back. At first Niall giggles lightly and indulges in it before his senses catch up. Warm objects which kiss? 

He opens his eyes to see Louis's sleepy face. Louis too opens his eyes slightly before he looks at Niall in confusion. 

Both of them look like a deer caught in headlights.

"Um I am sorry about tha-" Louis tries saying but is interrupted with Niall's lips on his. 

Niall heart is beating fast. He didn't know what he was thinking but he couldn't resist the pull he had towards Louis. Louis was not only their Alpha but also someone he really liked. He was only afraid of one thing. Rejection. 

When Louis didn't immediately respond to his kiss, Niall backed away and rolled the other side on the bed. 

"Nialler?" 

"Leave me alone." Niall says as he buries his tear stained face under the blankets. Louis was the first person he had kissed on the lips. And he got rejected. 

Niall decides to head for his own room and is about to get out of the bed when Louis' body blocks his movement as it hovers above his. Louis pulls away the blanket from Niall's face as he looks at the omega and his heart hurts at the sad look o Niall's face. 

"Let me go." Niall demands feebly. 

Louis cups his cheeks and gazes intensely in Niall's eyes. "Is this what you want Nialler?" 

"It doesn't matter now." he mumbles looking at his blanket. 

"Answer the question." Louis says a bit sternly. 

Niall gulps before he gives a nod. 

"Niall." Louis laughs before he ducks down and presses his lips to the blond's. 

Niall gasps at that. He automatically reacts to the kiss before pushing Louis away. 

Louis looks at Niall with confusion as he is pushed away. "What is it love?" 

"I thought you didn't want me?" Niall says shyly. 

"Niall no one would be stupid enough to not want you. I just wanted to make sure if this is what you wanted." Louis says with a small smile and his hand caresses Niall's scalp. 

Niall's face turns read from blushing and he pulls Louis in another kiss. His hand go around Louis' neck and holds him there as he plants chaste kisses on Louis' lips. 

Louis deepens their kiss and soon Niall starts moaning wildly which drives Louis crazy. Both their hands begin to explore one another's body as they begin to snog. 

They separate for air, but Louis doesn't stop there. He begins to work on Niall's neck, trying his best to leave a love bite. Niall hands feel Louis' sides as he keeps moaning. He needs to feel more of Louis so he starts pulling off Louis' t shirt. 

Louis detaches himself from Niall's neck to throw away his t shirt and goes back to kissing Niall's lips.

-

Zayn double checks him mother's medicines as he puts them in a holdall. His mother is looking at him all confused as Zayn puts all their packed stuff near the main door. 

"Where are we going again?" his mother asks. 

"You'll see ma. You will also like it there. Trust me." Zayn says for the third time in an hour. 

Soon there is a knock on the door and he opens it to watch Liam standing on the other side. 

"Hi Zayn." Liam says as he pats his back in greeting. 

"Hey Liam. Where is Harry?" Zayn asked. 

"He is waiting in the car. Lets get this stuff down. Oh hello Mrs Malik, I am Liam Payne." Liam says. 

Zayn's mother eyes Liam with suspicion before saying, "Hello, please call me Tanya."

Liam nods at her before collecting some bags and heading downstairs. Just as he is about to step out of the apartment, he runs into Harry. 

Liam mentally asks Harry, "What are you doing here?" 

Harry looks offended before saying loudly, "I got bored in the car. Hi Zayn. And you must be Mrs Malik, I am Harry." Harry says and shakes her hand. 

She looks shocked for a second before she says, "Harry Styles."

Zayn looks at his mother's shocked expression before saying, "We should get going, especially if you have left the car unattended."

Liam nods and they all head downstairs. 

When they walk to their car, Liam and Harry are shocked at what they see. 

"Um where are the tyres?" Liam asks Harry as he looks at his car which is standing on some slabs of marbles instead of the tyres. 

"This is why you shouldn't leave a car like this alone in a neighbourhood like this." Zayn's mother sighs. 

"Um let me ask Louis for a ride." Harry says as he connects his senses to Louis' and finds himself standing in his room. 

He flushes red at the sight of Niall and Louis making out on the bed, rutting against each other. He feels their arousal as his own and finds himself sporting a semi. 

He finds Liam standing next to him with his jaw wide open as he stares at the scene in front of him. 

"Right. We should call for a taxi." Liam says as he holds up a bag in front of his crotch to hide his erection. 

Zayn coughs and immediately calls an uber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos. Always makes my day :)  
> [buy me a coffee?](https://www.patreon.com/vipaj)


	12. Chapter 12

(Louis and Niall scene continues)  
-

Soon after Niall had pulled off Louis' top, Louis pulls off Niall's top and sucks in a breath. 

Although the omega was too thin for his liking, he was still immensely beautiful. Niall tries to pull up a blanket to hide himself from Louis' gaze but Louis stops him. 

"You are very beautiful Niall." he kisses Niall again. This time his hands trail on Niall's chest and play with his nipples which makes Niall shiver in pleasure. He cannot help but gasp at the extra stimulation that his body receives. 

Louis trails his hands around Niall, grasps his bum and pulls his body into his. Both of them moan loudly when their erections collide against each other with only their pajama bottoms as a barrier. 

Louis continues his kisses around Niall's jaw and his chest before he licks Niall's nipples and gives it a playful bite. Niall cannot control his urge and starts rutting against Louis' erection with a loud moan. Strong smell of slick fills the room and Louis begins rutting against Niall as he kneads his arse. 

Both of them feel someone's presence in the room at some time but ignore it in favour of getting off. 

Soon Niall cries out loudly in ecstasy as he orgasms. Louis continues to rut against Niall's thigh for a few more seconds before he too spills in his pants. Both of them lie there catching their breath and recovering from their orgasms. 

"That was-" Niall begins and Louis nods frantically as he pulls Niall close to give him a soft kiss. 

Niall moves a bit and feel sticky inside his pants all around. "Uh I think I need a bath." he says and Louis giggles. 

-

When Liam, Harry and Zayn reach Louis' home, they sigh in relief when they see Niall and Louis properly dressed and sitting in the lounge, watching cartoons on tv. 

"Zayn who are these people?" Zayn's mother whispers as she feels out of place in the extravagant house. All five of them hear it anyway. 

"Mrs Malik, I am Louis Tomlinson and this is Niall Horan. We will answer a your questions in time but first you need to get settled. Please let me show you to your room. 

"Zayn you can share with anyone of us if you don't want to share a room with your mother." Harry says as they walk towards the room.

"Yeah I have twin beds in my room. You could move in with me." Liam offers. "Are you sure that's alright? Only if you are comfortable with it." Zayn replies. 

"I am sure Zayn." Liam says with a smile. 

After they all have settled, Louis ushers them all to the main parlour to answer questions with Zayns's mother over breakfast. 

A beta servant comes in with a breakfast trolley and Louis tells him to leave it there so that they can help themselves and also tells the servant not to disturb him. 

Once they all help themselves with some breakfast, Liam starts the topic. 

"Tanya I know you are feeling very doubtful as to what is happening here." He says and looks at Louis who nods slightly giving him an indication to continue. 

"The matter of fact is that we all are soulmates." Liam whispers. 

"Impossible." is the first word out of Mrs Malik's mouth as if almost dismissing Liam's words as a lie. "There are no soulmates with more than a pair." 

"There are. But it is a very rare phenomenon." Harry mutters. "You must understand how sensitive this information is and that you cannot share it with anyone."

Zayn's mother merely nods. "Mom they are serious. It's a matter of life and death. If people will find out there can be attacks on us. For our souls." Zayn says. 

"What do you mean?" She asks with narrowed eyes. 

"Unbounded soulmates with more that two mates possess special sensory ability which gives them powers. This can be stolen by certain creatures called soul suckers to fuel their lifespan considerably." Louis explains.

"That's only a legend." Zayn's mother whispers as she looks at everyone's faces. 

"Legends do have an origin. We need to be safe in any way possible. Which reminds me, Lou we need to get rid of all the house help we have. Everyone. At least till the bonding is done." Harry informs as he cuts into an apple. 

"What even the drivers?" Niall asks sadly. He knew Louis was too busy to drop him everyday to work. Now he would have to go on his own. 

"He is right Nialler. I will send them on a leave or something I guess. Any word from your grandmother Harry?" Louis asks. 

"Um no." Harry sighs. "I will try to contact her as soon as possible though." 

-  
Later that day when Louis is in the study, Harry suddenly appears in front of him through their senses. 

"Louieeee." Harry says as he sits on a chair across Louis. 

"What is it Harold. I am very busy." Louis mutters. 

"You can take a break. Plus you didn't look so busy in the morning with Niall." Harry teases. 

Louis' face flushes. He turns the monitor off and looks at Harry with a raised brow. "What happened with Niall was unexpected but also very pleasant."

"Oh we all know that." Harry said as he cleared his throat. "Anyway my grandmother contacted me." Harry says as he leans ahead and grabs Louis' arm. 

Suddenly they are in a Harry's room on his bed. Harry hands Louis an envelope addressed to Louis. 

"Where did you get it from?" Louis asks as he carefully opens the letter. 

"It was in the mail. But I recognised the handwriting. She used to write to me a lot."

Louis pulls out a small card addressed to him. There is also a kind of list inside. 

"These seem like-" 

"Ingredients. For the bonding. Has she said when?" Harry asks. 

Louis looks at the small card in his hand and reads it before saying, "A week from now. That is very little time. We must prepare ourselves."

Harry nods. "Let's go shopping." 

-

As all five of them head downstairs to leave for shopping, the realise how empty the house seems without all of the servants. 

"God I cannot believe we have to cook for ourselves." Louis mutters. 

"Don't worry Lou. I could cook. I used to do it all the time." Niall says from behind him. 

"No!" the remaining four boys chime together. Niall is taken aback at the chorused answer. Harry clears his throat before speaking, "We don't want you to work Nialler. I am sure we all will do just fine mending for ourselves." 

Niall looks at the alphas who nod in agreement. "We better get going lads." Zayn says looking at his watch. Louis frowns at Zayn's sudden impatience but doesn't comment as they all head out. 

"Uh so who is driving?" Harry asks. He detests driving. That was the only reason he had a driver. 

"I'll drive." Liam supplies and they all get into one of Louis' cars and head out.

\--

Zayn is busy putting groceries in his cart at tescos when Niall brushes past him and walks away. "Come." he says. 

Zayn frowns at Niall's behaviour and follows him anyway. 

Niall leads him towards the toiletries section which is more or less empty. "What's the matter Niall?" Zayn asks. 

Niall merely pulls Zayn in a hug. All Zayn realises then is that something is not right, because Nialls arms feel as cold as ice. Zayn tries to push Niall away but Niall has held him in a death grip, which Zayn thought was impossible for the tiny omega. Zayn then tries to connet his mind with Niall's and realises that he cannot. Because the person holding him isn't Niall. 

A screeching sound begins as he feels energy drain out of him. As if his soul is being pulled out of his body. 

"Help." He mutters in his mind. Zayn gasps for breath as he feels the air around him thinning. Soon black spots appear his visions and yet he tries to break free and struggles. 

Suddenly the soul sucker whailes loudly and leaves Zayn before disappearing away. Zayn opens his eyes from his position on the floor to see Liam with a lighter. 

"Fuck." Liam mutters. He finds his hands shaking as he bends down to have a better look at Zayn. 

"Is he okay?" Louis asks from somewhere. Zayn turns his head a bit to see Louis, Harry and the real Niall standing there with worry on their faces. 

"I guess. We were just in time." Liam sighs and helps Zayn stand up. Zayn stumbles a bit but holds on to Liam for support. 

"Lets all stick together and quickly gather our ingredients and leave." Louis says as he glaces around them for people who might have seen them. 

"Yeah." Harry says as he clings to Louis. He is very scared but he doesn't admit it. 

-

Only once they are back home, Harry breathes a sigh of relief. No one can harm them in their own home. Unless they are invited. He quickly pulls out his phone and messages his mother that they have bought all ingredients and will be waiting for his grandmother. 

His good mood immediately vanishes as he sees a message from his team asking him to do a quick out door pap walk with Louis. 

"Louis. They want us to go out!" Harry says as he walks in Louis' room and plops himself on the bed next to Loius.

"Aww Hazza is scared." Louis cooes and pulls one of Harry's cheek. Harry swats his hand away and glares at Louis. "Alright. Let me talk to them." he says. Harry immediately calls his team and gives the phone to Louis. 

After talking for a few minutes on the phone Louis hangs up and looks at Harry. "Uh they said we could not go out. But they want some pictures." 

"Thats great." Harry says with a smile. 

"Harold they want intimate pictures." Louis says as a red flush covers his neck. Harry nods as he takes back his phone and scoots closer to Louis. He rests his head on Louis' chest and takes a picture.

"Harold that looks like I am snuggling a pillow and not my boyfriend." Louis huffs as he moves and takes the phone out of Harry's hand and puts it on video. He then turns his face towards Harry's and kisses the edge of his mouth. Harry sucks in a deep breath at that. 

"Was that just for the camera?" Harry says with amusement as he looks at Louis. 

"Nope," Louis shakes his head. "It wasn't just for the camera." he smirks. 

"Then maybe you should do it more properly." Harry says with little mischief in his voice. He smiles at Louis before he pulls him down and kisses his lips, his phone long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi please leave kudos and comments. Feedback is always welcomed. Thanks :)  
> [buy me a coffee?](https://www.patreon.com/vipaj)


	13. Chapter 13

Zayn is sleeping on his bed, in the room he shares with Liam. He is in a dreamless sleep but suddenly wakes up to see Niall in his room with a tray of food in his hand. 

"Who are you?" Zayn says as he gropes his bedside for a lighter. Niall sighs and connects his mind with Zayn's. "It's me." he says. 

Zayn relaxes a little and sits up. "I am sorry. I thought you were -" 

"A soul sucker?" Niall places the tray on the bedside and sits next to Zayn. "I saw the soul sucker take my form Zayn. I know it must be terrifying for you. I am sorry."

"No Niall", Zayn shakes his head, "it's not your fault. Please don't apologise. If anything it was my fault." 

Niall smiles at Zayn and the gestures towards the food tray, "You didn't eat anything, so I made you some food. And before you worry about Tanya, I already served her lunch so don't worry."

"Niall. Niall did you cook?" Zayn asked as he held Niall's hand in his and stroked it with his thumb. 

Niall nodded at that. "Harry, Liam and Louis ordered takeaway but I wanted to have something home cooked so I made a little more. It was no trouble really."

"Love I don't want you exerting yourself again yeah? And next time wake me up when its time to cook for my mother. I know she is ill but she is still my responsibility. I do not want you to be doing chores okay?" 

Niall nods, "But it was no trouble. Really." 

Zayn smiles and kisses Niall's cheek. "Thanks Nialler. Did you eat?" 

Niall tries to calm his heart. He was surprised by the kiss Zayn gave him but loved it none the less. "Um no. I was just about head downstairs and eat."  
"There is plenty here Niall. Please help yourself." Zayn says as he begins eating. Its only when he sees Niall hesitating that he feeds him off the plate. 

After finishing his meal, Zayn lies back down with a full stomach and sighs in content. Niall is watching him shyly from the corner of his eyes as he drinks some water. 

Zayn puts away the food tray and offers Niall his hand. "Lie down with me?" 

Niall quickly puts away the bottle and lies down almost on top of Zayn as the twin bed is very small to hold both of them.

Zayn immediately holds onto Niall's hips to prevent him from falling down and accidentally grabs his arse. 

Niall bites back a surprised moan as Zayn flushes red. He realises that Niall doesn't mind being touched by him so he pulls Niall over him. 

"I want to try something." Zayn says as he searches Niall's eyes for any doubts. 

"Yeah." Niall says as his eyes go to Zayn's lips.  
Zayn gently leans up and kisses Niall on the mouth softly. Niall's lips part as he kisses him back. Zayn feels Niall's hands roam over his body and starts unbuttoning his shirt. 

"Niall?" Zayn asks his permission. "Are you sure?" 

"I want all of you." Niall replies with a blush on his face.

Zayn smiles at Niall's vulnerable expression and pulls him down for another kiss. Niall feels treasured as Zayn takes his time to kiss him. He loves it but cannot help but want more. He opens Zayn's shirt to see his chest filled with tattoos. "Wow." he thinks. 

Zayn's hands move from Niall' hip to his torso, below his t-shirt. Niall gasps when Zayn suddenly flips them over. He continues to kiss Niall as he lifts his t shirt which bunches under Niall's underarms. 

He leans ahead and catches Niall's nipple in his mouth. Niall moans loudly and drags his fingers along Zayn's back. 

Zayn soon pulls off Niall's joggers and grabs his erection in his hand. "You like that love? Yeah?" Zayn asks as he slicks his hands with Niall's precum and moves his hand along Niall's length. 

The smell of slick fills the room. And it hits Zayn hard. He is about to shed his clothes when Liam walks in. "Looks like Harry and Louis are at it—" he stops mid sentence at the scene in front of him. 

"Um. I didn't mean to-" Liam is about to say but Zayn stops him when he notices how excited Niall became as Liam came in.

"Liam Niall loves this. Maybe you can come and join us? Give him a kiss?" 

Liam's eyes Niall's naked body and feels his semi getting harder. Niall's face turns red as he notices Liam checking him out. "Only if Niall is ok with that." Liam says with a hoarse voice. 

Niall nods shyly. "Want you." he moans as Zayn continues to stroke his length. 

Liam walks over to Niall and kisses the blonde. He immediately strips his clothes and feels Niall and Zayn's heated gaze on him. He moves Niall a little forward and tosses away Niall's t shirt as he slides in behind Niall.

Zayn continues to stroke Niall as he asks him what he wants. "I want the both of you." Niall moans. "Inside me."

Liam releases a surprised whimper at that while Zayn lifts Niall's leg and enters a finger in his hole. "Have you done this before Nialler? Zayn asks. 

"With Louis." Niall moans. 

"He cannot take two. It was just rutting." Louis moans as he and Harry appear on a bed next to them with Louis pounding in and out of Harry. 

"Fuck." Harry, Zayn, Niall and Liam say as they check out each other. 

"I can take two." Harry tells them between moans. "One of you come here."

Zayn looks at Liam as Liam slides from behind Niall and heads towards his bed where Harry and Louis have appeared. "Should I pull on a condom?" Liam mutters. 

"Uh Liam, you are not really here. So I guess you don't need a condom." Louis says as he flips Harry and him so Harry could come on top of him. "Wait so will he be stretching me or no?" Harry asks Louis. 

"Not really." Louis says thrusting into Harry. 

"What. Lou! Can we go there. They are right across this room!" Harry whines. "Hazza right now is not the time!" Louis says as he thrusts again into Harry. Harry puts his palm on Louis' chest to glares at him. "Okay." Louis says as Harry moves away from Louis and they both make a naked dash to the room where Liam, Zayn and Niall are. 

"Fuck." Niall moans when Louis comes to press a kiss to his lips and slips another finger in his hole along with Zayn's. 

"You need help getting out of your pants?" Harry asks Zayn as he straddles Niall's legs, facing Zayn and brushing his legs with Louis. 

"Maybe." Zayn says as he leans forward to capture Harry's lips. 

"Lima." Louis calls and as Liam turns his head towards Louis, he is surprised to find his mouth captured by Louis. Liam moans at Louis' tongue against his. Louis' dominance surprisingly turns him on even more. Louis takes this opportunity to grope Liam's sides. He moves his hands closer to his thighs and finds Liam moans loudly. 

Harry breaks away from Zayn and turns around to Niall. He leans down to kiss Niall and finds his cock rubbing against Niall's. They both moan loudly into their kiss and Harry gives out a surprised gasp as Zayn's fingers breach his whole. 

"So wet for your Alphas." he mutters. 

Louis pulls away from Liam and cannot tear his eyes away from their omegas. He rubs Harry's back as he sees Zayn fuck Harry with his finger.

Harry moves away from Niall's mouth and kisses Liam's mouth softly. "Come on Liam. Can't wait to have you both inside me." Liam groans and follows Harry and Louis to the bed next to them. 

"So where are the condoms?" Zayn asks the other boys.

"Here." Liam says as he opens a door next to him and throws it to Zayn. They both roll them on themselves and get ready. 

Louis lays on his back with Harry lying facing him. Louis reinserts his cock inside Harry's hole and Harry waits for Liam to enter him. Liam scissors two fingers in Harry for a couple of minutes to stretch him before entering. 

Zayn slowly enters Niall slowly while whispering sweetly to the omega. Niall feels his hole stretch and feels a little pain through him. 

"Alright Harry?" Liam asks Harry after he is inside Harry. It takes him and Louis a lot of control to not start moving in that tight fit. 

"Just give me a minute." Harry mutters as he feels the pain subsiding at the stretch. Louis caresses his cheek and leans up to give him a kiss. Liam hovers above Harry before leaning down to kiss Louis along with Harry.

"Fuc-" Louis mutters at the feeling of two tongues in his mouth. He closes his eyed and enjoys the attention both of them are giving him. A painful groan breaks their kiss and they turn to see Niall taking a cock for the first time. 

"Niall baby relax. It will help." Harry says. Niall nods but they all. Notice that he isn't relaxing. 

They all connect their senses with Niall to relax him. Niall feels the way Zayn feels with his cock in Niall's tight hole, he feels the way Louis and Liam are feeling intense pleasure in Harry's hole. He feels Harry stretch around two cock. Soon he begins relaxing and tells Zayn to move. 

All the Alphas begin to move inside the omegas. Niall gets a weird feeling at first and wonders why Harry is moaning like a wild cat, that is until Zayn changes the angle and hits his prostrate. 

"FUCK! AH ZAYN!" Niall howls suddenly, his eyes wide with the shock of the pleasure. 

"You like that yeah?" Zayn says and the others giggle when Niall nods. 

Soon they all come together and see stars behind their eyes. 

"That was the best sex of my life." Harry says loudly while the others nod. 

-

In the evening, Louis is sitting in a parlour reading a book on business strategies when out of the corner of his eyes he sees some moments which break his concentration and bring him back to the present. It was really late in the night and this was what he had suspected. 

"Zayn." Louis calls as he follows him. 

Zayn who is dressed in all black and has a duffle bag in his hand curses under his breath before heading towards Louis. "What?" he asks. 

"I would ask where are you going. But I already know." Louis says as he crosses his hands over his chest. 

"Louis I don't have time for this." Zayn says and moves away. 

Louis immediately grabs Zayn's hand and pulls him inside the parlour. "I am not letting you fight Zayn."

"Louis I can make my own decisions." He drags as he pulls away his hand. "And you cannot stop me."

"Try me." Louis says curtly. "Come on. Fight me."

"You asked for it." Zayn says in anger and desperation as he drops his bag and punches Louis only to find him move before he could hit him. 

"I cannot believe you are actually trying to hit me!" Louis says feeling a little betrayed.

"You asked for it Lou." Zayn says as he tries to sneak in another attack. 

Louis doges it and grabs Zayn and pushes him against a wall. "Zayn! don't be ridiculous. Think about what all you could lose if you went to fight. Your own life!" 

"I don't care about my life. My mother is more important to me." Zayn says pushing Louis away and then gripping his collar. 

 

"And how is she going to live without you! The reason she wants to live!" Louis says as he again pushes Zayn against the wall and in the process accidentally falls against Zayn. He looks up to find his face a few centimetres from Zayn's. 

Zayn's breathing becomes short and heavy. He cannot help but quickly glance at Louis' lips which are just a breath away from his. 

He pushes against Louis and captures his mouth with his own. He can hear Louis gasp in surprise before Louis pushes against him and kisses him back. Their kiss is nowhere near sweet and tender. If anything it is exactly opposite of it as they both fight for dominance. 

Zayn manages to tear away Louis' nightshirt and all the buttons fall to the ground with a small rattle. Louis huffs at that before he pulls off Zayn's t shirt and moves his hand all over Zayn's chest as he admires the tattoos. However he doesn't get more time as Zayn pushes him against the wall and he feels Zayn's erection rub against his own. 

Louis pushes Zayn to the ground and lands on top of him as he continues to map Zayn's body with his mouth and hands. He uses one of his hand and opens Zayn's pant and zipper and grabs Zayn's cock through his boxers.

Zayn hisses before flipping them over and grabs Louis' cock through the thin material of his PJs. 

Soon they lie panting next to each other after their orgasms. "I need to get going." Zayn mutters lazily. 

"Too late for that Zayn." Louis pants smugly. 

Zayn looks at the watch in his hand and curses. "What the fuck Louis!" 

"It's not my fault! You initiated the kiss!" Louis mumbles. "Plus it's for the best Zayn. You don't need to fight anymore. We all are here to take care of you."

"I am not a charity case!" Zayn shouts as he sits up in sudden anger. 

Louis looks at Zayn and sits up next to him. "I know you are not." he says slowly, "But you are a part of the pact now and our soulmate. We look after each other." he says determinedly. 

Zayn shakes his head and gets up to grab his jacket. Louis is a bit disappointed as he thinks Zayn is leaving. 

"Want to join me?" Zayn says as he pulls out a cig packet from his pocket with a lighter. 

Louis' face breaks into a smile. He quickly gets up and puts on his button-less shirt before following Zayn to the nearest balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi please leave comments and kudos. Thanks :)  
> [buy me a coffee?](https://www.patreon.com/vipaj)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : I DONT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT TECH SO I MAKE THINGS UP SO IF U FEEL OH HOW IS THAT IT POSSIBLE TO DO SOME HACKING IN MINUTES, then please keep that to yourself. Thanks. 
> 
> :)

Next day they all leave from their house fairly early as Liam drops off Zayn, in his own car, which was delivered by his insurance company, and Louis drives Niall and Harry to work, as the others didn't know to drive. 

When Niall and Harry reach their site, Louis kisses them both goodbye and tells them to be careful. 

"Oh and Nialler." Louis calls from the car. "Yeah?" Niall asks as he ducks to look at Louis. 

"I noticed you didn't have a phone. So I got you one. Here. Call me when you need anything. All our numbers are in there." Louis says as he hands Niall a phone. 

"Thanks Lou." Niall says as he examines the phone and is surprised when Louis pecks his lips.

"Have a good day. Harold." Louis says as he leans a bit more out of the window and Harry ducks to kiss each other. "Its a good thing you are so small that you can lean out of the window." Harry mutters and Louis hits his chest. "Shut it Harold." Harry and Niall hold back their laugh as Louis drives away. 

"I got a new phone, my first phone!" Niall says excitedly to Harry as they walk towards the vans. 

Harry giggles at Niall's happy face. "Congrats Niall. Let me set up a passcode for you." he says as he takes the phone from Niall, "Wait this phone isn't out in the market yet. Wow. You have to open it with facial recognition." Harry says as they both enter his caravan.

Harry spends some time setting up the phone and explaining some things to Niall before he is called for the shoot. 

"Niall if anyone gives you a hard time please let me know yeah?" Harry says before heading to work.

"Okay Haz." Niall dismisses it and looks elsewhere. 

"Ni…I am serious okay?" Harry says as he lifts Niall's chin up and meets his eyes. Niall flushes red before he nods. Harry smiles at him and quickly leaves after giving Niall a kiss. 

-

Liam is excited for a meeting for the first time in his life. They will be given new products to test by the innovation department and he cannot wait to try them out. 

All the IT personal file into a big theatre room with at least 200 seats. All the seats have a laptop on it for people to use and test the new softwares. 

After all people file in and get their seats, Louis appears on the stage in front of them with a mic in his hand. 

"Morning everyone." Louis greets, "Most of you must have already figured what this meeting is about. We have developed a new firewall, one of the most secure ones. Potentially unbreakable." 

Louis says a few more things about the firewall but Liam zones out as he just admires Louis' form. He cannot help but feel proud at what Louis has achieved at such a young age. He cannot believe that he has had sex with him! 

He stares as Louis' confident form strides around the stage explaining something. He watches as Louis' mouth forms some words. His mind automatically go towards the time Louis and Harry and both kissed him together. It was the hottest kiss of his life. 

Louis suddenly stops speaking and turns to look directly at Liam who is seated really far up in the dark. 

"Stop day dreaming Li." Louis says on the mic with amusement filling his voice. Liam's heart starts beating loudly and he is glad that it is dark otherwise there would have been an evident blush on his face.

They are all given a couple of hours to try and breach the firewall. Liam is busy typing away codes after codes to enter the firewall when an idea hits him. Typing a sophisticated hack he finds himself inside the first layer. 

A small beeping sound goes off somewhere and Liam looks up to see the screen on the stage show a breach from his computer. 

"Liam, got into the first layer already!?" Ed says from besides him. 

"Whoever was that please come forward." The head of R&D announces. 

Liam shuts his laptop and walks ahead. "It had to be you Lima." Louis says from a seat on the front row. He never knew Liam was so talented. "Come show me."

Liam takes a seat next to Louis and shows him. "I am stuck with the second layer now. Don't know how to crack that." he mutters. 

"Wow you wrote this right now?" Louis says as he reads Liam's codes. "We just have to look for a switch now." Louis says as he continues typing on Liam's laptop. "I have just the program." 

Liam watches as Louis loads a program onto the laptop and keeps sending requests to it. "Who made this program?" 

"Me. Do you like it?" Louis asks as he turns to look at Liam for his approval. Their eyes meet and something like a longing passes through either of them. Liam nods and moves closer to Louis in his seat. Louis bites down a smile at that obvious move Liam made. Louis touches Liam's knee and gives it a squeeze. 

Soon Louis continues typing with constant help from Liam and the alarms keep on getting louder and louder as they breach in layers after and layers. 

"We make a great team." Louis whispers in Liam's ears as the alarm blazes around them.  
-

"What's that Neil?" Saasha asks when everyone is on their break and Niall has his phone out. 

Niall just ignores her as he checks some apps on his phone. 

"Wait is that the new phone by Tomlinson enterprises!" Jay squeals, "I didn't know it was out yet!" 

"Uh yeah. It isn't." Niall replies. "Someone gifted it to me." 

"Who the the hell would be in the right mind to gift such an expensive phone!" Jay exclaimed as she stared at the phone longingly. 

"His sugar daddy of course. Plus it might be a fake too." Saasha says as she suddenly plucks the phone from Niall's hand. 

"Give it back here!" Niall says angrily. 

"You must have definitely stolen it from someone! I am going to call the security this instant! All the best explaining to them how a rats arse like you got this phone!" 

"It's my phone. Give it back or I will tell Harry!" Niall says as he tries to take the phone back from Saasha. 

Saasha suddenly pushes Niall away. Niall stumbles a few feet before standing straight and staring in shock. 

"Saasha what the hell!" Jay sighs from somewhere. 

"How dare you threaten me! Harry doesn't care a shit about you. And do not call him Harry! He is your fucking boss!" 

Niall was about to retort when Lou Teasdale comes there. "Saasha stop troubling the boy. Give him back his phone and all of you get back to work."

-

"I cannot believe your errand boy Harry. You need to fire him." Saasha tells Harry as she helps him out of his jacket. 

"What happened?" Harry asks with a frown. "Did he do something?" 

"He threatened to get me fired! Just because I asked him about his stupid fucking phone." Saasha says angrily. 

"Niall threatened you?" Harry asks and Saasha nods. Harry immediately knows that Saasha is lying so tells her to send Niall in the van. 

When Niall arrives he looks tired and worn off. "Nialler is she troubling you?" Harry asks as he pulls Niall to the couch. 

Niall just shrugs as he snuggles into Harry. Harry strokes his hair for a bit and Niall lets some tears lose. 

"Baby. What's wrong?" Harry says, placing a kiss on Niall's head, he untangles himself from Niall to see his face. 

Niall just shakes his head. "Harry I don't want to work here anymore. Is that okay?" 

Harry feels torn. He is disappointed with himself for not taking proper care of Niall. He does not want Niall to leave. 

"Okay love whatever you need yeah?" Harry says wiping Niall's tears.

"You are not mad at me?" Niall asks. 

"Never Niall."

"Can I have a kiss then?" Niall asks and it instantly makes Harry feel better. Harry chuckles before leaning in to kiss Niall. 

Their kiss soon gets heated and Harry tugs Niall's arm to pull him on his lap. 

"Ahh." Niall mutters softly and Harry immediately pulls away. 

"What was that Niall. Are you hurt?" Harry asks as he checks Niall's arms for injuries. He then pulls down Niall's t shirt from his shoulder when Niall doesn't say anything. 

"Who did this to you! It was not there yesterday" Harry exclaims as he sees a bruise on Niall's upper arm. 

"I fell." Niall says as he moves away from Harry and adjusts his t shirt. 

Harry sighs and grabs Niall's hands in his. "Niall tell me the truth please."

"Saasha pushed me." he whispers.  
-

Zayn nervously pulls out his phone at the end of the day and dials Louis. 

"Zayn." Louis says from the other side. "Just hold on a sec." 

Zayn can hear alarm sounds fade away as Louis walks into a private room to take his call. 

"What's up?" Louis asks. 

"Uh I heard alarms? Is everything okay?" 

"Yeah that's just Liam. Why are you using a phone to contact me? You can just come here you know." 

Zayn hangs the call and appears before Louis. "I didn't want to disturb you." he mumbles. "Anyway. My mum is going to Ireland this weekend. I do not usually let her go but since you know we are going to perform the bonding ceremony."

"Yeah. Good idea." Louis mutters. 

"So I was thinking about getting her a check up before she goes?" 

"Sure yeah definitely Zayn. And don't worry about the bills yeah? I will have my assistant call up the hospital."

"Thanks Louis. I will try to repay you as soon as I can." 

"Zayn." Louis sighs, "When will you realise its not about the money. We are soulmates for fucks sake." 

Louis watches as Zayn awkwardly nods before disappearing. 

-

Louis picks up Harry and Niall that evening when they are done shooting. 

He is surprised when they both crowd into him and sniff his neck for comfort." What's the matter loves?"

"Let's leave. We can talk about it later." Harry says and gets in the car followed by Niall. 

Once they are home, Louis, Liam and Zayn can sense the tension between the two omegas. Its only when they are all seated at the dining table and eating dinner that Louis brings up brings it up. 

"So what happened today?" Louis asks nonchalantly. 

Harry suddenly freezes while Niall just sighs. "Niall got bullied at work." Harry whispers but everyone hears it anyway. 

Louis feels anger come over him but pushes it at the back of his head waits for one of them to elaborate. 

"I am not going to take an action Harry." Niall says determined. 

"But she FUCKING PUSHED YOU!" Harry shouts. 

Louis squeezes Harry's thigh under the table to calm him down. "Niall please can you share the memory with us?" Louis asks. 

Niall does as he is asked and shares his memory through their senses. 

Zayn is out of his seat as soon as the memory is over and Liam and Louis both have to hold him down from doing anything rash. "I am going to get her. How dare she!"

"Harry did you fire her at least?" Liam asks as he holds down Zayn. 

"I cannot fire her unless Niall is ready to take it up with the management. She has a contract and I cannot do anything unless there is a reason." Harry sighs. 

"It doesn't matter now. I am not going to work there ever again. Can you all please calm down and let me eat my dinner in peace?!" Niall shouts. 

That grounded them all as they continued eating dinner in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos. Thanks :)  
> [buy me a coffee?](https://www.patreon.com/vipaj)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i was busy with work! I will post tomorrow too! Please leave comments and kudos!  
> [buy me a coffee?](https://www.patreon.com/vipaj)

That night, all of them sleep in their own rooms, needing some alone time. 

At some time during the night, Louis feels someone slide in the bed next to him. He turns around a feels Harry next to him in the dark. "Hazza?" Louis croaks in sleep as his hand cups Harry's face. He is surprised to find Harry's cheeks wet with tears. "What's wrong love?" Louis asks as he sits up a bit. 

Harry shakes his head before burying it in Louis' neck. "I hurt Niall. You were right. I shouldn't have let him work for me." Harry mumbles. 

Louis combs his fingers through Harry's hair to calm him down. "No babe. You couldn't have prevented that. We cannot always protect the ones we love Harry." Louis consoles. He pulls Harry closer so that his head rests on his chest and pats his back till Harry's breath evens out. 

Harry, who is almost asleep feels another pair of arms around him. He turns around to see Niall cuddled to him with a sad pouty face. 

"Can I sleep here? I missed you Harry." Niall whispers. 

Harry almost laughs at the adorable pout Niall has before pulling Niall to snuggle him. 

-

Louis wakes up to find Harry and Niall cuddling and feels his heart race. He is glad that the two sorted whatever issues they had. Louis heads towards the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

When he comes out of the bathroom in his towel, he is shocked to see Liam, Niall, Zayn and Harry on his bed in a compromising position. He feels his cock harden as he looks at the scene in front of him. He soon throws away his towel and starts touching himself. 

"Louis! The condoms. We need them." Liam mutters. 

Louis nods and goes in search for them. He opens drawer after drawer but nothing. Louis has never been so stressed. "Louis hurry up!" Harry moans as Zayn bites into his neck. Louis holds on to his cock and turns back to look at others. Liam is busy wrecking Niall with his fingers while Zayn now has his mouth on Harry's cock. "Um guys?" Louis tells them, "We are out of condoms and lube.

—

"Where are we going again?" Niall asks as they all pile into one car that morning. 

"Lou and Liam are gonna drop us at the mall. We are getting some shopping done today."

"Oh but I don't have any money." Niall says. 

"Don't worry about it Niall." Harry says rolling his eyes. 

"Maybe we should make a list of things you need. Since we are gonna thrown out all your old clothes." Zayn says. 

"That's a good idea." Harry pulls out his phone and begins to type. 

"So first. Underwear." he types. 

Louis snorts and Liam and Zayn hide their smiles while Niall blushes. 

"Lets get at least 20 pairs." Harry continues, "Then Tees for casual wear. 10. What else?" 

"Joggers, PJs, Jeans, formal pants." Liam recites and Harry begins noting them down. 

"A pair of shoes?" chimes Niall. 

"Sports shoes, formals, boots, slippers." Louis says. 

"Formal shirts, jackets, jumpers, socks." Harry continues to type. 

"Get him a few suits too. And a really fancy one." Louis says. 

"Don't forget a wind breaker too." Liam adds. 

"Anything else? Nialler?" Harry looks at Niall for an answer who just gawks back at him. 

"Could you also grab some lube and condoms? I wouldn't want a repeat of this morning." Louis reminds. 

"There was nothing bad about this morning. You guys could still have fucked us." Harry accuses. 

"Without lube? No. And please don't let even get me started about how sensitive Niall can get." Louis says. 

"Yeah. Plus maybe we a should get get checked too? The last time I was bareback was when I almost fucked a soul sucker." Liam says seriously. 

They all look at each other before they burst laughing. 

-

The week soon gets over and it is the night of their bonding. They all had taken the day off from work and were preparing for the ceremony by following the instructions given to them by Harry's grandmother. 

First they needed a big empty room with an opening for the moonlight. Once they had figured out the moon position, they knew that the parlour on the top floor would be perfect for their ceremony as it had a big balcony.

They all removed the furniture from the room so that Zayn could draw up the ritual alchemist circle big enough to cover most of the room. Harry's grandmother had stated that the circles was very important and that there should be no risk of getting it wiped off. So they had decided to draw it with a permanent marker and then use black duck tape to redraw it. Liam and Louis were setting up mirrors in the room so that the moonlight would be increased while Niall and Harry set up candles with a glass cover on them. So they didn't blow out. They also went around sprinkling water to cleanse the room. 

Soon it turned dark outside and they all changed out of their clothing and into robes. 

"I am nervous." Liam tells Zayn as they both get changed in their room. 

"Me too. I hope it goes well. But honestly I am little excited too." He smirks. 

"I don't know how to feel about the bonding ceremony. I mean I feel this pressure." Liam shakes his head nervously. 

"Don't worry about it." Zayn says as he sits besides Liam on his bed and grabs his hand. He leans in and kisses his lips. 

There is a knock on the door but they ignore it in favour of devouring each other's mouths. 

"Don't make him come yet. Save that for the ceremony." Harry's amused voice says. 

Zayn rolls his eyes in amusement as he says, "He is feeling pressured." 

"Oh. Would you like another kiss?" Harry says as he sits on the other side of Liam. 

"Yeah. Sure." Liam says as he meets Harry halfway in their kiss. Soon Zayn joins in the kiss too and Liam feels sensory explosion in his mouth. 

"Sorry to break up you guys. But the moon is almost out." A different voice says. Harry simply opens his eyes and then jumps two feet inches from Liam and Zayn. 

"Grandma!" he says with flushed checks. "How-when did you get here?" 

"Boy don't be embarrassed. Its nothing I haven't seen or done before." she laughs. 

Harry immediately goes to her and hugs her. 

"Grab as many blankets as you can. You are gonna need them too." She tells Liam and Zayn as Harry leads her to the parlour.


	16. Chapter 16

It is time for their bonding. The five of them are seated inside the circle. The room dances with orange flames as Harry's grandmother chants something. The moonlight sweeps in and washes over their form. 

They all feel like their hands are being bound tightly and there is a strain on their hyper attentive senses. Harry's grandmother soon leaves after warning them of evil spirits. She tells them not to leave the circle unless all the Alphas have bond with both the omegas. 

All five of them shed their robes with a blush on their faces. After a moment of glancing at each other's bodies, Louis takes out some lube and condoms from his robe pocket and gestures towards the blankets, "Harry?" Louis says. 

Harry blushes as he lies down on the blanket and Louis comes and hovers over him with a small smile. Louis has to first consummate his bond with the two omegas before Liam and Zayn can because he is the alpha of the pact. 

"Niall come lie down next to Harry." Louis says softly and Niall obliges. Louis then kisses Harry's lips and then proceeds to kiss Niall's. 

"Are you guys comfortable?" Louis asks as he kneels between them. 

"It would help if they both wouldn't gawk at us this way." Niall mutters. Louis glances around to see both Liam and Zayn staring at the scene in front of them. 

"Make yourself comfortable lads. Surely you won't stand all night." Louis says as he positions himself over Harry and kisses him again. 

Harry brackets Louis with his legs and kisses back. Soon they begin to snog. Louis' hands moves around Harry's body kneading and squeezing every bit of skin. 

Harry looks around to see Liam and Zayn making out with each other. Harry moans again when Niall begins to kiss his nipples. He threads his fingers through Niall's hair and Niall moans loudly. 

Suddenly he feels a finger near his hole and looks up to see Louis staring at him. "Harry?" he asks softly as he runs his hand along Harry's thighs.

Harry nods and Louis inserts a finger in Harry to stretch him open. After opening him up with three fingers, he rolls a condom on himself, puts on some lube, he lines against Harry's entrance and slowly pushes in. 

Harry gasps at the stretch and in that moment Niall kisses him. Louis begins to move inside him and soon hits Harry's prostrate. 

"Shit." Harry moans into Niall's mouth.  
"So beautiful baby." Louis moans as he pushes again inside Harry. He leans in closer and kisses Harry's mouth along with Niall's. 

Soon Harry feels his orgasm coming. Louis and the other's feel it too because of their sensory connection. "I'm close." Harry mutters. Louis takes hold of Harry's erection as they both cum. 

After catching his breath, Louis gives Harry a soft smile and a kiss before moving over to Niall. 

Just as Louis is about to bond with Niall, they all hear a high screech.  
"Oh my god" Zayn says as a few scary white creatures, the soul suckers, try to break in the circle. "How did they- never mind. We have to hurry up!" Harry says. "Both of you." 

Liam and Zayn don't waste any time as they both adjust themselves near Harry. The screeching gets louder and louder but they ignore it and instead focus on each other. 

Louis makes sure that Niall only looks at him and not the scene above him where so many forces are trying to break down a magical barrier. He quickly works on stretching Niall open with his fingers and enters him slowly. 

"What the hell is that-" Niall says when he looks at the creatures destroying the barrier by making it vibrate loudly. 

"Niall just look at me yeah. Its going to be alright." Louis says as he starts to move inside Niall. He tries to block the screeching as much as he can and connects his senses to the others. All their combined libido makes it easier for all of them to finish together. 

"Ok now Niall and Liam?" Louis says as he immediately moves back to let Liam take his place as they don't have much time.

Liam pulls out of Harry and starts pumping his cock to get it hard again. Just then a new force comes towards the barriers and breaks all the glasses in which the candles were placed. 

"We don't have much time. Ni do you think you can take two together?" Harry says as he stands up. 

"Don't be absurd Harry. He has never-" Zayn starts

"I can. He is right, we don't have time." Niall says. 

Liam soon lies down with Niall of top of him and enters him slowly. Zayn takes some lube in his hand and begins stretching Niall even more. 

"Haz how long do you think we have?" Louis asks. 

"I don't know. They are getting very desperate. It's just a matter of minutes before they break down the barrier. We will have to fight them once the barrier is down."

"And how are we planning to stop them?" Louis says as he watches Zayn enter Niall's hole. 

"Salt."

"Salt?" Louis turns to Harry in surprise. "You cannot be —" 

A deafening sound is heard and their barrier begins to crumble. 

"God guys you need to hurry up!" Harry says and then turns to Louis "Ready Lou?" 

"Always am!" Louis says as he copied Harry in throwing salt at the soul suckers. He notices that as soon as the salt touches the creatures, they start screaming loudly as they begin burning, which makes them even more aggressive in breaking down the barrier. 

"Lets eliminate one at a time." Louis instructs Harry and starts throwing salt at the soul suck which Harry was attacking. 

"Hey." Niall says as he tries to get Zayn's attention who is looking around at the soul suckers. Zayn turns to Niall and gives him a small smile. "You guys can move. I am ready." he says. 

Liam squeezes Niall's hips in assurance while Zayn plants a kiss on his lips and they both begin to move inside Niall. It is only within minutes that they all three find themselves undone. 

Just as they all are coming down from their orgasm, they here a huge thud and look up to see the invisible barrier breaking like a wall and some soul suckers coming in towards them. Louis and Harry immediately throw salt at it, making it screech and disappear. When they look around, they see the soul suckers receding slowly. 

"We did it!" Harry says excitedly.

-

Saturday morning finds the five of them cuddled naked under the blankets in the parlour room. Last night had left them with a really strong bond which resonated within them.

The five of them wake up to the sounds of birds chirping merrily outside. "Hmm. Morning everyone." Harry mutters as he nuzzles Zayn's neck. Zayn turns his head to give Harry a sweet kiss on his lips. "Morning." he whispers. 

"God I am hungry." Niall mutters loudly as he jokingly bites into Liam's shoulder. Liam chuckles and presses a kiss on his forehead. 

"We can finally get all the help back here!" Harry mutters, happy that he doesn't have to do any house work anymore. 

"Yeah sure Haz." Louis chuckles as he untangles himself. "I will just make some calls and then we can head out for breakfast?" 

"Yeah lets meet up front in 20 minutes." Liam says while the others nod and head to their own rooms to get ready for the day. 

-

The five of them head to a private cafe. The receptionist immediately recognises Louis and leads all of them to a secluded table. 

"Do you come here much?" Liam asks Louis as they all settle down. Louis shrugs. "Every now and then." 

Harry pulls open the menu and reads it to Niall. "I think I will just have the english." Niall mutters leaning into Harry's side. 

"Good morning everyone. Would you like to order?" A waitress says. 

"Yeah. We'd like one english breakfast, one vegetarian english breakfast." Harry says ordering for himself and Niall. "I'd like an english too." Liam says.  
"Yeah me too." Zayn and Louis say at the same time. 

The waitress jots it down and then looks at Niall. "What about you? What would you like to eat?" She says with a flirty smiles. 

"That will be all." Harry growls and the waitress' eyes widen as she walks away. 

"Harold is so possessive." Louis laughs as his arms go around Harry's waist. 

"I love it." Niall says as he places a sweet kiss on Harry's lips. Harry grins at that and places another kiss on Niall's mouth. 

-

"So what is everyone's plan for today?" Louis asks as he bites into his breakfast. 

"Not much honestly. I think I would go out with some of my friends though." Harry says. 

"Oh, I was think maybe we all could go out you know? For a proper date." Louis says. "We have never had any dates before."

Before anyone could reply, Zayn's phone begins ringing. He pulls it out with an apologetic expression and looks at the caller ID. "Oh no."

"Who is it?" Niall asks with food in his mouth. "Is it your mum?" 

Zayn shakes his head. "Its my handler." he says stiffly. 

"Handler as in your fighting handler?" Harry asks. 

"Yeah he used to register me for matches and um collect money for people and all." Zayn says. 

"Why is he calling you? Is it because you missed that match?" Louis asks. 

"Yeah. I guess. I will call him back later." Zayn says and silences his phone. 

"So are we going on a date today?" Niall changes the topic. "What should I wear?" 

"Oh maybe we should go shopping." Harry grins. 

"Harry we just bought all those clothes. I don't need to go shopping." Niall rolls his eyes. 

"Ni what I mean is-" Harry says and then whispers something in Niall's ears as Niall is drinking his tea. Niall's face turns red as he chokes on his tea. The alphas try to hold back their laughs as they all had a pretty good idea what Harry was telling Niall. 

"Um. Okay." Niall says with a flushed face.

"Niall love. Are you alright? You look really flushed?" Louis says in a serious tone, "What did Harry say to you?" 

Harry, Liam and Zayn chuckle at Louis's teasing but they all start laughing when Niall says, "No-Nothing!" 

-

That evening the three alphas knock on Harry's room door where Harry and Niall are getting ready. "Hurry up guys. We will be late." Zayn says. 

"Um. Give me a second." Niall shouts and soon opens the bedroom door. 

They all walk in and stare at Niall with dropped jaws. "So how do I look? Is this okay?" Niall says as he fidgets with his jacket. He had worn a white button down shirt with a beige jacket and dark coloured jeans with brown boots. He had a blue tie casually slung around his neck which made his eyes stand out. 

"Guys? The fuck are you even paying attention?" Niall says as he looks at all of their stunned forms. 

Louis clears his throat and Zayn and Liam blink rapidly. "You look stunning Nialler." Liam says as he grabs Niall chin to tilt his head up and places a kiss on his mouth. Niall's hands go around Liam's neck as he deepens the kiss. 

Louis looks at the scene in front of him as desire begins to build inside him. He goes behind the omega and rubs his hands along his sides and he places kisses on Niall's neck.

Zayn watches as Niall begins to grind his ass of Louis' erection and his cock on Liam's hard on. "Seriously you guys we will never make it now." Zayn says as he brushes his clothed erection with his fingers. 

Harry then comes out of the bathroom and grabs a pair of pants to put on. He then notices the people in the room. 

"Fuck are those lace panties?" Zayn states as he watches Harry covered only in a shirt and panties. 

Louis turns his head and curses. "Fuck. So hot." he says as he begins to grind his cock against Niall. 

"Yeah. We did a lot of shopping today." Harry says with a little blush. Zayn walks up to him and squeezes his arse through the panties. "Fuck Haz." 

Harry holds back a moan as he says, "Aren't we going on a date-" but he is cut short by Zayn's tongue in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments!  
> [buy me a coffee?](https://www.patreon.com/vipaj)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank ilovefanfiction12 for her constant support. Please guys check out her fics too. You would love them!
> 
> 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! Yes! Please don't forget to comment. Your feedback means the world to me. Thanks!

On Monday morning, Saasha woke up with a fresh start. Niall had been fired from the job which meant that Harry had obviously taken her side. That made the beta very happy. 

Although she did not feel attracted towards Harry, she still decided to pursue him. This way she could have many perks at work. Her first plan was doing a lot of hard work in front of Harry. That would surely make him like her. 

On her way to work, she goes to a cafe to grab coffee for herself and Harry. As she is waiting for her order, she sees the news flash on a TV nearby saying, "Harry Styles cheats on Louis Tomlinson." she is shocked at what she reads but that shock just takes a turn for another bigger shock when she sees a picture of Harry kissing Niall. 

"Saasha?" a barista calls her to collect the coffee breaking her trance. She curses under her breath, grabs the coffees and walks away. 

-

"What the hell is this Harry!" his manager screams at Harry on phone. Louis' face constricts in anger as he pulls the phone from Harry. "Show some fucking respect or I will get you fired." Louis shouts. 

"You cannot fucking fire me. I am his manager. I own him!" 

"Want to try me?" Louis growls angrily, scaring Harry next to him. 

There is a moment of pause before a sigh is heard. "I am sorry Mr Tomlinson. Can I please speak to Harry?" 

Louis hands Harry the phone and squeezes his thigh reassuringly. They were on their way to work when they saw the news of Harry cheating on Louis. Harry feels rather shameful at that but Louis kind of finds it funny. 

"They want us to make a statement." Harry says after he ends the call. "Say that the picture is not real and all." 

"Maybe we should just come out? As soulmates I mean. Its better for all of us that way." Louis says. "Let me talk it out with my team yeah? And if someone gives you the shit then just tell them to fuck off." 

Harry smiles as he scoots into Louis' lap. "What would I do without you?" he mutters placing a kiss on Louis' lips. 

Louis grins and deepens Harry's kiss. Soon the sound of someone's throat clearing breaks them apart. 

"Sir we have arrived at Mr Styles site." the driver says. Louis nods and places a goodbye kiss on Harry's forehead. He then heads to a hotel nearby where he has an meeting with another company. 

Harry can feel people giving him judgemental looks but he ignores them and heads to his van. On his way he overhears Lou, Jay and someone else talking about him. "I cannot believe he would do this!" Jay says. 

"Well we never know the whole story. I mean Niall and Harry must be dating one another and Louis would just be a stunt." Lou says. 

"It was no stunt. I know when I see Louis Tomlinson and in the pictures he looks all loved up. Harry Styles is just a desperate omega who wants to spread his legs for everyone!" 

Harry feels tears trace down his face and rushes towards the van, hoping that no one would spot him in this state. As soon as he closes the door, he breathes a sigh of relief and settles down on the couch. He wipes the tears off his face. He always thought these people were his friends. Would never assume things about him. But he now realises that he lived a lie. A life with glamour which just made people lick his ass. And now that he was being trashed in the media, people suddenly didn't want to associate with him. 

He makes a resolution to remain strong when there is a knock on the door and Lou walks in with someone behind her. The same person who called him a slut. 

"Hey Harry. Ready for your makeup?" she asks like she wasn't just having a discussion about Harry's sex life. Harry nods as he looks at the beta woman with Lou. The woman is not older than twenty and has platinum blonde hair. "Oh this is Charlie. She will be assisting me." Lou says. "Charlie this is Harry. I am sure you already knew who he was." Lou says as she starts setting up the make-up.

"A cheating brat." Charlie mutters under her breath but Harry hears it anyway. 

-

After a few days and many interviews later, Zayn finds a well paying job at a popular bakery. The reason the job was well paying was because of its odd hours. His new job started at 5am till 1pm. 

When he returns home and shares the news with the boys, they all are happy for him but they also notice Niall congratulating Zayn with a sad smile. "Are you not happy Ni?" Zayn asks as he pulls Niall in a hug. 

"It's not that. It's just that I still don't have a job. And the interview I went to yesterday threw me our saying they don't want problematic omegas." Niall says. 

"What the hell? Where did you apply Niall?" Liam asks as he rubs Niall's back soothingly. 

"Tomlinson enterprises." he mutters but everyone hears it anyway. 

"Love you could have told me." Louis says as he caresses Niall's head. Niall just shrugs. "It was a cleaning job. I don't think you are involved with that shit."

"How 'bout we try again once we have a conference or something? I mean we all are having it bad since the cheating news." Harry whispers. 

They all look at Harry and frown. "Something you are not sharing Harold?" Louis turns to Harry. 

"It's nothing really." Harry says red faced. 

"Harry. Tell us." Zayn says softly. 

"Well Lou, my makeup artist, got a new assistant this week you know?" Harry mutters, "She is being pretty rough with me. I mean I don't know it seems she is so aggressive. She trimmed off my entire left brow. Its just pencil now."

"What the hell. Who is she Harry?" Niall says as he springs out of Zayn's arms and pulls Harry in a hug. 

"Just some random person called Charlie. I am just fed up of it. You know?" he says sighing. "People talking behind my back. It's getting to me." 

"When is your next shoot?" Liam asks as he rubs his hand over Harry's back.

"My management told me I have nothing till next month. Which I don't think is true. I am usually pretty booked this season." Harry mumbles. 

"Let's pull back the date of the conference a few more days. I'll call PR and make it as soon as possible yeah?" Louis says pulling out his phone. 

"Hey please don't be sad Haz. It's making me sad." Niall says pouting. Harry smiles at that and presses a kiss on Niall's lips. "I love- this." Harry stutters when he realises what he was about to say to Niall. "Um. Thank you for being here." He says and kisses Niall before he can ask Harry any questions. 

Liam looks at Zayn and their gazes meet. They share a small smile and soon the alphas join the omegas and successfully distract them from any grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://www.patreon.com/vipaj)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is a new update :) please leave comments and kudos they keep me going

-

On Saturday, all of them are chilling in Louis' room. Louis smiles at himself at how natural if feels to be around these people. On his left, he has Liam sitting and browsing on his phone with Niall sleeping on his lap. On his right he has Harry reading a magazine with Zayn cuddled between him and Louis, watching TV. 

A particular loud scene on the TV makes Niall whimper but Liam just caresses his head and puts him back to sleep. Harry soon excuses himself to use the loo while Liam and Zayn go down to the kitchen to get some snacks. 

"There is someone in the house. And it's running towards our room." Zayn's voice says inside his mind. 

Louis immediately pulls out his lighter and waits incase it is a soul sucker. Soon his bedroom door bursts open and a young woman walks in. "Louiiiissss."she says. 

"Lottie? What are you doing here? How did you get in?" Louis asks taken aback. 

"Wow. Nice to meet you too I go by the name Charlie now." She sighs dropping next to him on the bed. "I am hungry. Feed me." 

"Louis are you okay?" Harry says as he enters the room with a lit candle. "Who was it— Charlie. What are you doing here?" Harry is taken aback. He looks around for some weapon to protect himself with. He wonders how she got in here and if she will hurt him. 

Lottie snorts at that, happy that she could surprise the omega, "You have no right to ask me that question. But what are you doing here? I cannot believe you are keeping him after he cheated on you!" Lottie tells Louis. 

"Wait so you are Charlie? The makeup assistant?" Liam asks as he and Zayn come up behind Harry and comfort him by rubbing his back. Somehow Charlie knew Louis. But whoever she was, they would always support Harry. Harry immediately leans on the two alphas for support. 

"Oh so you have already made stories about me?" She asks Harry accusingly. 

"Out." Louis blurts angrily when he realises that she has been the reason that Harry has returned from work with a sour face for an entire week. He cannot allow anyone to mistreat his mates. Not even his own sister. 

"What?" Lottie asks confused. 

"Get out of this fucking house." Louis says holding back his temper. He glares at his sister, who glares back at him. He doesn't understand why she is here especially after she broke all relations with him after she left with mom. 

"Louis. It's ok. She is your sister." Harry tries to calm him down. He doesn't want Louis to ruin his relationship with his sister because of what she did to Harry. 

"That is no FUCKING REASON for her to treat you like shit. Out Lottie! Get out!" Louis shouts. From next to him, Niall's sleeping form whimpers. He opens his eyes in tears as he remembers his uncle shouting at him. 

"Louis!" Harry chides as he and the alphas walk towards Niall who looks scared and makes a distressed sound. 

"Shit. Sorry love. I didn't mean to scare you. You are safe here yeah?" Louis says as he caresses Niall's cheek with his thumb. Niall looks from Louis to his other mates and calms down before nodding. He moves into Louis' lap and Louis places soft kisses all over his face. Almost forgetting the intruder in the room. 

"What the hell is he doing here?" Lottie asks as she sees the omega who helped Harry cheat on her brother. She is getting really confused. 

"Listen can you give us a few minutes." Liam says glaring at Lottie so she cannot say no. She glares back before walking outside the room. 

"That's just Louis' sister." Harry says squeezing Niall's back. 

"The one who bullied Harry." Louis states with anger. 

"Charlie?" Niall asks looking between Harry and Louis. "They are the same person?"

"Her name is Charlotte and we call her Lottie." Louis says, "I cannot believe she treated you that way!" 

"Its alright Louis. Now that I realise she is your sister, it makes sense why she was personally invested. We just need to explain it to her and I am sure we will be fine." Harry says reassuringly. 

"Let's just tell her the truth okay? I am getting her back in." Liam says as he calls for Lottie. 

"What now?" She says annoyed. "What are you hiding Lou? A polyamorous relationship?" She says looking between Niall and Harry. 

"Yes. We all are together so deal with it." He says gesturing to all of them. 

She looks at all of then then frowns in anger.  
"The five of you? Are you crazy? Has Jamie screwed you up so bad that after he left you, you got into multiple guys?" 

"Watch your fucking tone." Zayn says as Liam growls in anger as they come to Louis' defence. 

"Believe whatever you want Lottie. Cause I don't fucking care. Just keep your opinions to yourself." Louis says as he shows Lottie the door. 

_

"So Mr Tomlinson are the rumours true about your boyfriend Harry Styles?" a person from the press asks Louis. 

"Rumours?" Louis asks arrogantly. He wanted to defend Harry and Niall no matter what. 

"About him cheating on you? Why are you still with him?" 

"Harry was recently photographed kissing our other soul mate when we all were privately enjoying our breakfast. It was spun into a tale by some rags that he cheated which I find highly rude and a breach of our privacy." Louis says looking down on all the reporters present. 

"Your soulmate? Are you saying that the person Harry Styles was kissing is your true soulmate?" 

"I said our. We are a pack of five soulmates. I know you would say it's not possible but it is true and I am living that life." Louis says and there is pin drop silence in the room before people start shouting questions. 

"What are their names?" someone screams. 

"I will not reveal their names so that they can have their privacy." Louis says. "Now if that's all." he walks off the stage. 

-

"I cannot believe how you both hid that from us!" Harry's management scolds them that evening. 

"It was a matter of our safety and now you know." Harry shrugs. 

"Who are the other two boys? The one in the picture was your errand boy right? The other two?" someone else asks. 

"We will not reveal them." Harry says firmly. "Keep them out of your stunts too." he didn't want their life to be speculated every step of the way. 

"Uh. Can you at least post a picture of the five of you? Don't show their faces but just to confirm Louis' story."

"We will see." Harry says. "Now did I get any new offers?" 

The manager nods and calls someone from outside. A clerk comes in with a trolley filled with different scripts and contracts. "Have at it." they tell him with a smile. 

-

Zayn heads back home after his shift at the bakery. He sees Niall sitting on the couch writing frantically in a book. "Hey baby what's up?" he asks as he sits next to Niall and places his head on Niall's shoulder. 

"Um nothing." Niall says immediately closing the book, "How was your shift?" he asks. 

"Hmm good." Zayn sniffs Niall's neck and licks at it before biting it lightly. Niall moans at that. "What did you do all day?" Zayn asks as he continues to leave marks on Niall's neck. 

"Nothing mu-ch. I am meeting Harry for lunch though. Was waiting for y-you." he stutters. Zayn moves towards Niall's lips and kiss them softly. "Lets go then. Don't want to keep him waiting."

Niall groans at the loss of contact and Zayn chuckles. Both of them head out to the location of Harry's shoot. There are a lot of fans waiting at the entrance and they start screaming when they recognise Niall. Zayn shields Niall as they make their way towards the gates. They give their names at the security along with a ID proof and are soon led inside to safety. 

"What the hell was that. It is never like this!" Niall mutters. "Someone must have leaked the site." 

They are lead to Harry's trailer and as they enter, Zayn notices Niall stiffening. He looks around for the cause and sees Saasha cleaning the van. 

Niall feels a little betrayed. He would have expected Harry to fire her after what she did to him despite him insisting to let her stay. 

She turns towards them and sighs. "Great." she mutters. 

"Please get out." Zayn tells her in anger. Niall is shocked to see her comply as she leaves. 

"God I feel like insulting her." Zayn says as he sits on the couch. "Does that make me a bad person?" he asks Niall. 

"Maybe." Niall shrugs. He doesn't really know if it does. But it does make Niall feel better. 

"No. It just makes you protective." Harry says as he comes in the trailer. "Hey." 

"Hey Harry." Zayn says. Harry smiles at him and leans down for a kiss. Niall tugs him after the kiss and pulls Harry in his lap. 

"Harry why is she still working here?" Zayn asks offensively. "I mean after what she did to Niall!" 

"Relax Zayn. I don't want to fire her because she will easily get a job and continue harassing other people. But if she works under me, I can make sure that she learns her lesson. And also get some chops." Harry says as he pulls out his phone and messages someone. 

Soon there is a knock on the door and Saasha comes in. "What would you all like to drink? We have tea, coffee, orange juice and water." she says with a small smile on her face which is so fake it almost looks painful. 

After Niall notices how Harry changes his order three times after she has gotten them the drinks, he truly feels satisfied. 

"So where do you guys want to go for lunch?" Harry asks. 

"We could go and see Lilo?" Niall says stroking Harry's hair as he lies in his lap with his feet propped up on Zayn's. 

"Lilo?" Zayn asks. 

"Liam and Louis. Surprise them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://www.patreon.com/vipaj)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is another update. Please leave kudos and comments :)

Louis was on a phone call with one of their suppliers when his assistant calls him. 

"I told you not to disturb me." Louis mutters. 

"Sorry sir. But you have visitors. Harry Styles, Zayn Malik and Niall Horan?" 

Suddenly he feels elated. He is excited about the fact that all his mates will be in his office. "Send them up. And let them up whenever they are here. Full clearance." Louis says and disconnects the call. 

His PA stays shocked on the phone. He is pretty sure that not even all the HODs have full clearance. He calls the reception to let them up. 

-  
"I feel underdressed." Zayn says as they get off the elevator and are led towards Louis' office. Everyone he sees are immaculately dressed in over priced formal wear, making him feel out of place in his jeans and t shirt, which has stains over it from working at the bakery. 

"I agree. You are wearing way too many clothes." Harry says and pinches Zayn's arse. Zayn blushes as Niall cackles loudly. 

"Please go right in." Louis' assistant tells them as he sees Harry Styles flirting with two other people. "He is expecting you." he assumes that these people are Louis 'soulmates' that he talked about in the conference. He recognises Niall from the papers and Zayn must be another soulmate which left one more person. 

They all nod at him and walk inside the vast office to see Louis pacing around while talking to someone on the phone. He smiles at them and gestures them to wait a moment. 

Niall busies himself by snooping around the office while Zayn and Harry sit on the couch and browse through their phones. 

"Hey guys. What a surprise!" Louis says as pecks Harry and Zayn in greeting and then sits across them. 

"Louuu." Niall says as he runs towards the couches and lands on Louis' lap to kiss him. "Hi." Louis says before giving Niall another kiss. "So what are you guys doing here?" Louis asks. 

"We thought we could get some lunch? I hope we are not intruding." Zayn said. 

"Obviously not. Lets go get Liam and head out. There is a place nearby I always wanted to try. 

-

They all go to the IT department to get Liam. They could have just told him to meet them out front but Harry, Niall and Zayn wanted to see where Liam worked and also wanted to surprise him. 

When they enter the department everyone is about to rise to greet Louis when he says, "Please remain seated and continue your work." there are whispers everywhere as they all recognise Harry Styles, Louis' boyfriend and also Niall from the news. 

Liam is not at his desk so Louis heads inside Sophia's office with his other mates following him. Sophia is surprised to see Louis with what she assumes are his mates. "Oh hello Mr Tomlinson. Are these your bond mates?" 

"Yeah they are. This is Harry, Niall and Zayn. This is Sophia." he introduces them. The name makes them realise that its Liam's boss who steals all his credit. "Sophia the one on last to last month's omega daily?" Harry asks with distaste. 

"Yeah. Thank you for recognising me. Its such an honor to be recognised by an omega like you. I am such a big fan Harry." she says. "Oh and do not worry I will make sure no one leaks a thing about your bond mates. I know how much you value your privacy." she says and closes the office door to make sure no employee peeps in. 

Zayn clears his throat and Louis says, "Well the reason why we are here tod-" he is interrupted by a knock at the door and Liam steps inside the room. 

"Liam! How can you come inside without my permission! It's okay when I don't have anyone inside but right now I am clearly busy. And you know how much Mr Tomlinson values his privacy. You better not spread a word about this to anyone outside! If anyone finds out about his mates then you will be held responsible!"

"Um-" Liam tries says but is cut of by the sound of laughter from his mates. 

"Yeah Lima. Better watch out." Louis chuckles and the others laugh. 

Sophia flushes and looks at Louis before saying, "I uh- I just want the identities of your mates to be protected."

"Liam is our bond mate." Zayn says as moves to stand next to Liam. "We just came here searching for him."

"What are you guys doing here? I heard people talking about you but I couldn't believe it." Liam says as Zayn squeezes his shoulder. 

They all talk for a few seconds, so involved that they do not notice Sophia's gob smacked expression. 

"Lets grab some lunch." Louis says when he does notice Sophia, "Sorry to disturb you Sophia." 

"Oh it's no trouble." she somehow manages to say. 

-

They all end up spending that day in Louis' office. Louis is working on something on his PC with Harry across his lap. Zayn is fast asleep on Liam and Niall's lap while Liam is showing something to Niall on a laptop. 

Louis' phone rings and he answers it. Harry feels Louis stiffen below him so he uses his senses to listen to the conversation. 

"He claims to be Niall's uncle. He has accused you of kidnapping Niall and tried to register a complaint against you. Luckily the police called us and we sent one of the lawyers to shut him up. But he is not going to back down-" the person on the phone tells him. 

"I will take care of it. Don't worry." Louis says ending the call. "What do you mean 'take care of it'? Niall. Is going to be upset when he hears about it." Harry whispers. 

"Which is why we won't tell him. Yeah?" Louis says and Harry nods in understanding. Louis places a quick kiss on Harry's nose before shutting down his PC. "Lets wake up Zayn. You head home with Niall and Liam while I take care of this." 

Harry gets up from his lap and watches Louis for a moment before he says, "Please Louis be careful."

"I will." Louis nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://www.patreon.com/vipaj)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Big update ahead. Don't forget to leave kudos and comments! Means a lot.

Zayn and Louis head to Niall's uncle house while Louis fills Zayn in. They had told everyone that they are going grocery shopping, which had confused Zayn to no end but he had gone along with it.

"I cannot believe that fucker! Should have bashed his brains!" Zayn says. 

"Well that's the plan. But don't go overboard." Louis says. 

Soon they arrive at the house and ring the doorbell. Niall's uncle answers and he looks worse for wear. "What do you want?" he squints at tye two alphas. Soon his eyes lights up with recognition and he stands straighter. "Louis Tomlinson."

"Can we talk inside?" Louis says as he discreetly holds Zayn back from attacking outside, where everyone can see them. 

The man nods and lets them in. Louis releases Zayn. Like a wildcat, Zayn goes head on for offense. He punches the man and is about to bash his face when Louis reminds him not to give any visible injuries. Zayn kicks the man badly in his shins, ignoring the sound of breaking bones and Louis groaning. 

"What did I say about visible injuries!" Louis says. "It can be easily explained as falling from stairs! Plus i hardly know how to not give visible injuries."

"Let me then." Louis says as he twists Niall's uncle in a weird way which always reminds him of pretzels. His uncle is a crying mess by the time they are done. 

"If you know what us good for you, you will stay out of Niall's life. Today was nothing. We can go to any extent to protect Niall." Louis says. 

On their way back, Zayn gets a message from his mom, telling him to pick her up from their old apartment. 

"That's odd. She never told me she got back." Zayn mutters. "Can you drop me to the subway? "

 

"I could drop you to that old place you know." Louis says. 

"Nah. Its too away from here. Will take ages in the traffic."

-

Zayn walks up the stairs of the old building. He actually cannot believe that he lived here. He is about to ring the bell of his house when he notices that the door is open. 

"Mom?" he calls as he walks in and stops dead in his tracks. 

His mom is seated in front of him on a chair with a rope around her. There are two big men standing on either side of her with a gun while Zayn's handler from the fights is standing nearby the window.

"Hello Zayn Malik. Long time no see." Steven says. 

"Steven. Let let my mother go." he says as he looks around, accessing the situation. 

"There is nowhere you can go now Zayn. You need to come back and fight for us." Steven says, "Or else."

One of the guards thrusts a gun against his mother's head, making her moan in pain. Zayn feels coming down his face as be notices the condition his mom is in. 

"Its okay mom. Everything will be alright." Zayn whispers. "I will fight. Let her go." Zayn says. 

"Sadly we cannot. She is our warranty against you." Steven says and the others chuckle. "But I can let her go if you put on these cuffs and tie this cloth against your eyes." 

Zayn stands there a moment, trying to act unsure. He connects his senses with Louis' and finds himself in his neighbours house. 

"Here's a fifty. Do not tell anyone I was here. Louis tells a guy who is smoking weed and watching TV. The guy just shrugs as he takes the money. 

"How did you-?" Zayn is about to ask. 

"Know that your life was in danger?" Louis says as he begins climbing the fire escape outside the neighbours apartment, which would lead him to Zayn's house. "Pretty obvious. Now let me see what the situation is like." he says and touches Zayn. 

He is soon standing in Zayn's place and notices two big guys with one gun each and the boss with a gun in his shoes and another on his belt. 

"So Zayn. Will you put on the cuffs?" the boss guy asks. 

"Stall them. I am almost there." Louis says. 

"How about we make a deal?" Zayn says. "I can pay you." 

"Stop lying. You hardly have money to treat your sick mother. How do you think you will pay me!" he says pacing across the apartment. 

He is soon stopped in his stride by Louis who jumps on Steven from behind. 

"In a hurry are we?" he says as he uses all of his strength to hold the boss still in his hands. 

Zayn takes advantage of the situation as he leaps at one of the big guys and knocks him down with a punch before grabbing his gun.

"Hey you! Joker number 2! Drop your gun." is Louis says and the other guard follows. 

Zayn unties his mother and tells her to head out and call for help. 

"No need. The police is already on its way. Go down and wait in my car." Louis tells Tanya. She nods before leaving. 

Soon they here police alarms. And the police barges in the apartment. In one last ditch attempt, Steven fights Louis' hold and pushes him away. He grabs his gun and fires. 

Zayn watches in slow motion as the bullet hits Louis. The police immediately fire, killing Steven, not noticing that not only Louis, but also, Zayn has fallen down because of the shooting. 

-

Niall is preparing dinner while Harry and Liam sit at the bar and talk to him. "You know the betas could have prepared the meal." Harry tells Niall, "You don't need to work love."

"I know but I love to cook. Plus this is the only thing I do these days." Niall says. 

"What are you making Ni?" Liam asks. 

"I thought to cook some caesar salad-" Niall stops mid sentence. Soon they all find themselves in Louis' place and just before the bullet hits Louis, Harry whispers his name, "Lou.."

-

Zayn gains consciousness and sees Louis being lifted out of the room on a stretcher. "No." he mutters as he rushes to Louis' side. He can feel Harry, Liam and Niall behind him as he grabs Louis' hand. 

"Louis." Zayn says in distress. They all are taken to the ambulance. Along with Zayn's mother. "I am so sorry dear." she says as she squeezes Zayn's shoulder when she sees in crying.

"Will he be alright?" he asks the medics who are working on Louis. "We cannot say for certain. We need to take him to the hospital."

While Zayn and his mother hop inside the ambulance, Liam pulls his car out of the driveway with two quiet omegas in it. 

When Zayn reaches the hospital and they rush Louis in, he finds Liam, Niall and Harry standing there. They all gasp as they see Louis' condition and Niall literally falls back in his chair. "Whose blood is that?" Liam asks as he looks at Zayn. Zayn just shakes his head as he goes into Liam's arms and cries. 

"Excuse me, are you with Louis Tomlinson? I need someone to sign some papers." a nurse tells them. 

Harry nods as he goes with her to fill the forms. 

-

When Harry returns, he informs the rest of them that Louis is in surgery as they needed to remove the bullet from body.

"What happened Zayn?" Liam asks. "We thought you guys went to get some grocery?" 

Zayn nods as he connects their mind to the rest of them. They all see the whole scene reply in front of their minds and gasp the moment Louis is shot. 

"What was he thinking! What were you thinking Zayn!" Harry shouts. 

"It's not his fault." A familiar voice tells them. They all turn around to see Louis standing a few feet away. 

"How-?" Zayn mumbles. 

"My soul is bonded to all of you we are connected through our senses. That is why you all can see my soul." Louis says ignoring when a man walks right through him. 

Niall cries as he runs towards Louis and pulls him in a tight embrace. 

Louis feels his own emotions bubble as he consoles Niall. He looks towards Harry and opens up his other arm for the omega. Harry doesn't waste a second before he runs into Louis' embrace. "I am so fucking mad at you." Harry says hitting Louis' chest as he sobs on his shoulder. 

Louis leads both the omegas to the chairs where Liam and Zayn are seated. Liam immediately grabs Louis' face and begins to kiss all over his face. He pulls away after a whole minute. 

Louis wipes the tears from Liam's eyes and turns to look at Zayn who hasn't moved from his seat. "Zayn." Louis calls him but Zayn shakes his head as tears rapidly fall down his face. 

Harry pulls Niall in his own lap when he senses Louis needs to talk to Zayn. Louis walks towards Zayn and kneels down in front of him. 

"Hey." Louis says as he tries to hold Zayn's face in place. 

"It's my fault. It's my fault you are shot." 

"If it's anyone's fault then its the fault of the shooter. Or even my own. I know what I was getting into."

"Now what? Now what happens to you?" Zayn asks. 

"We wait. If i make it, my soul will return to my body or I can disappear." Louis says as tears come in his eyes, "If it's the latter-" 

"No Louis." Zayn shakes his head but Louis continues to speak, "If it's the latter then I want to spend all of my time with all of you. Yeah?" he grabs Zayn's hand and pulls him to sit closer to the rest of the pack.

-

A few hours later, Louis' family arrives at the hospital. Louis is surprised to see his sister Fizzy and a very pregnant mother join them in the waiting room. 

"Excuse me. Are you guys here with Louis?" Fizzy asks Harry and glances at the rest of them.  
"Um. Yeah. You must be Fizzy." Harry says, "And you must be his mother."

"How is Louis doing? What exactly happened? We were at home when we got a call from the doctors." Louis' mother says. 

"Louis just got out of a surgery a few minutes ago. He has lost quite a bit of blood. The doctors are not sure if he will wake up" Harry says looking down at his feet as he tries to hold back his tears. 

"Haz. I am going to be fine yeah?" Louis whispers to him as he places a hand on his shoulder. Harry merely wipes his eyes and shakes his head in defeat. 

"How did this happen to him?" Louis's mother asks Harry. When Harry doesn't respond she grabs his arm in desperation and moves him. 

Liam immediately stands up and removes her hand from Harry's body. The omega begins to cry and hides his face in Liam's neck. 

"You should leave." Louis says through Niall's mouth in anger. "Don't treat my mates like that!" 

"I am not leaving unless I know what happened to him!" his mother screams in Niall's face. Zayn is about to say what exactly happened but a glare from Louis tells him to stay quiet. 

"Why do you care now what happens to him? Didn't care about him when he had to take his dad's place and had to deal with his death all alone!" Louis shouted through Niall. 

"How dare you omega!" Louis' mother screams. "Don't act like you know anything that happened between me and Louis!" 

Niall looked towards Louis sadly turned away from Louis' mother. 

-

"Please eat something Ni." Louis says a few hours later when he tries to feed all his mates. Niall just shakes his head and snuggles into Louis' invisible form. 

"Zayn you should eat something. Your body needs to recover from shock too." Louis tries reasoning. Zayn gives a small smile, leans ahead in his chair and captured Louis's lips with his. 

A cough from someone breaks them apart. Zayn looks up to see Louis's sister standing there staring Zayn weirdly. The other boys try to control their laughs as they realise that Fizzy saw Zayn making out with air. 

"Um I am sorry about my mother." She tells them all. "She just didn't expect this and all the guilt is making her over compensate." 

Niall just nods at her, not in the mood to talk about anything. 

"I am Fizzy by the way. You all must be Lou's soulmates?" She asked as she looked at all of them. 

"Yeah we are. I am sorry we had to meet under such dire circumstances." Liam says. 

Fizzy smiles and goes back to sit with her mother far away. 

"She's grown so much." Louis whispers with a sigh. 

Harry squeezes Louis' shoulder showing his support. 

Louis smiles back. He suddenly grabs his abdomen, where he had been shot, as he starts feeling some mild pain. 

"Lou are you okay?" Harry asks urgently. All the boys turn to look at them. 

"Uh I don't feel so good." Louis says as he clutches his stomach. He looks at the boys and takes a deep breath. His time to go has arrived. "Take care of each other." he says before disappearing into thin air. 

"Lou!" Niall says as he tries to desperately grasp the air for Louis. Harry begins sobbing loudly while Liam pulls him in a hug while trying to hold back his own tears. 

"What just happened?" Zayn whispers as he tries to hold back his tears. It was all his fault. He feels his legs going week and drops to the floor without realising it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos- if u want the next chapter.  
> [buy me a coffee?](https://www.patreon.com/vipaj)


	21. Chapter 21

Louis opens his eyes and sees that its dark around him. He tries to recollect what had happened to him as he tries to move. A sharp pain from his abdomen reminds him what exactly had happened. 

He then feels someone's head near his hand. He tries to move it and finds a long curly haired omega resting there. 

"Haz.." Louis croaks. He has never felt more relief in his life. He was alive. 

"Lou? Louis!" Harry says as he grabs Louis' hands. "You scared us Louis. You said you'd be safe!" 

Louis smiles at that. "Well-" Louis coughs. 

Harry immediately hands him some water. And steps out of the room for a second to alert the nurse and call his mates. 

Niall rushes inside the room and buries his face in Louis' neck, careful of him injuries. 

Louis pats the omega's head and tries to calm him down. Once Niall's breathing is under control, he tilts his bed up using the side control so he is almost seated. 

"Where are Liam and Zayn?" Louis asks Harry.  
"We have to wait outside. Only two can visit you at once since the visiting hours are over." Liam says as they appear in the room next to Harry through their senses. 

"You gave us a scare Louis." Liam says as he brushes back Louis's hair from his face. Louis grabs Liam's hand and places a kiss on it before turning towards Zayn who is standing quietly. 

"Zayn it's not your fault." Louis says. Zayn just shakes his head before burying his head on Louis' other shoulder and finally letting some tears free. 

The five of them spend a few more moments together before they hear some commotion outside. 

"What's going on?" Harry wonders. "It's Louis' mom." Liam replies. Louis grabs Liam's arm and finds himself in the hospital waiting area where his mother is arguing with Liam. 

"He is my son! I should have the right to see him first! Call back your omegas! My son needs me."

Louis snorts at that and shakes his head. "I really don't want to see her." he says as he comes back to his bed.

"Let me tell her that you are already asleep. She won't be a bother till 11am tomorrow." Harry says as he leaves the room to inform Louis's mother. 

-

"How long was I out?" Louis asks Liam in the dead silence of the night. He is asleep on the bed, with the Niall and Zayn asleep on either side of him while Harry was sleeping in Liam's lap. In reality, Harry and Liam was actually in the waiting room and were connected to the mates through thier senses. 

"It has been over a day. But we were fine when we could still talk to you because of our bond but there were a couple of hours when you had disappeared completely." Liam says with a frown on his face.  
"We were really scared Lou. Niall wouldn't stop crying, Zayn was so quiet it scared the shit out of me and Haz kept on calling the doctors to check on you. They finally allowed him to be seated with you till you woke up."

Louis gives a small nod. He could imagine Liam through all this mess. Trying to look out for his mates while controlling his own feelings.  
"Thanks Lima." Louis smiles. 

"Just don't ever do that Louis." Liam says seriously. 

-

"Hey Lou. How are you feeling?" Fizzy asks her brother the next morning. 

"It's not that bad actually. The doctors said I could go back home tomorrow and can get back to usual activities in a few weeks." Louis says with a smile. 

"They've said a month Louis." Harry says shaking his head. 

"Haz you know they just say that right? It's like the expiry of a product, you can still use it post expiry for a few weeks. It's just for the safer side they say an earlier date." Louis grins goofily. 

"Lou that's gross." Niall says while Liam tries to control his laughter. "He has had too much of that pain killer." Zayn mutters. 

Just then Louis' mother walks in the room woth confident steps. "Louis. I need to talk to you." 

"What do you want from me mom. Surely you would want nothing from the man sitting on your husband's throne." Louis replies bitterly. 

"It's a private matter." she says looking at everyone else in the room. No one moves an inch. 

"How are you feeling?" his mother asks after clearing her throat. 

"What do you want mom. I don't have time for this." Louis says exasperated. 

His mates are a little shocked at his abrasive behaviour but keep themselves from interfering. 

"I have recently got married and am expecting twins." she says. 

"You got married?" Louis asks quietly. He shakes his head before saying, "So you want a bigger house."

"Yes preferably near the city." She says. 

"Ok. But on one condition. You don't stop me from seeing my siblings." 

Louis mother nods. "Come on Fizzy. Your brother can take care of himself. We have a three o clock to catch. " she says as she drags Fizzy away. 

"What the fuck was that. So fucking weird." Niall says as he pulls out his hair trying to figure out what just happened.

"Well doesn't matter now." Louis says with a small shrug. 

-

"We missed you." Liam says as he threads his fingers through Louis' hair trying to put him to sleep. 

Louis looks at Liam, who is sitting on the bed next to him and smiles. He tries to keep sleep at bay as he wants to spend more time with his mates. 

"I was hardly gone for hours." Louis says. 

"It's the way you left us. You really did scare us." Liam says as he leans down and places a kiss on Louis's lips. "Sleep now. You need to rest."

Louis closes his eyes without protest and immediately falls asleep. 

-

The next day Louis is surprised when so many people send him flowers. He is going through some cards with Niall when his body guard comes in saying that his fiance is here to visit him. 

Louis feels tension rise in himself as well as the bond. He turns to look at Niall who is pouting and glaring at Louis all the same. 

"Fiance who?" Niall says. 

"I don't have any fiance babe. Don't be ridiculous. It must be someone trying to get in." Louis says as he grasps Niall's hand. 

The door to their private room opens and a well dressed omega walks in with flowers in his hands.

"Hi Louis." he says. 

"Jamie." Louis says firmly as he holds back his annoyance. 

"Sorry I had to lie to see you. The security is so tough. I had to show our old pics to them so they let me in." Jamie replies as he places the flowers on a table and walks towards Louis. 

"I came as soon as I heard. I hope you are doing okay." Jamie says as his hand goes out to touch Louis' cheek. 

Louis moves out of the way before it can make contact with his cheek. He coughs and says. "Jamie, have you met my bond mate? Niall this is Jamie. My ex boyfriend who left me and got married off. And Jamie this is Niall, my bond mate." 

"So is it true then? You found your bond mate? Too bad I don't believe in all that. Pleasure to meet you Niall. Also I just got divorced recently so I am pretty single." Jamie says with a charming smile as he tilts his head purposefully to one side. Most Alphas would get affected by an Omega's smell. But Louis just sits there like he cannot even smell Jamie. 

" Oh I hope you find some who likes you for real. And thank you for leaving Louis. We wouldn't have gotten him otherwise. 

" We? " Jamie asks as he looks at Louis." I thought all that was just for publicity."

Louis is about to reply when the door opens and Liam and Zayn walk in, carrying foods in both their hands. 

"Sorry for the delay! Couldn't find anything vegan in the cafeteria! Had to order a special sandwich for Haz which took ages." Liam says as he walks in to put the tray on the tables. Niall watches his alpha carefully and realises that none of them can smell Jamie. 

"Where is Haz by the way?" Zayn says as he too places down all the food and turns to Louis. "Who the hell is this Louis? I told you no working. If I find out he is from your work, I swear that-" Zayn says loudly and then uses their senses to complete the sentence, 'no sex for you for a year.' 

Jamie watches and Niall starts grinning and Louis turns red, as if he has missed some private joke. He shakes his head and tries again to get Louis' attention. 

"I assure you, I am not from his work. I am his friend just here to check on him." Jamie says smiling at Louis. 

"Since when did Lou start having friends. Sorry I am late." Harry says as he walks in the room in a rush catching last bit of the conversation. 

"You are right. Louis never had friends. This is Jamie. Lou's ex." Niall explains. 

"Oh I see." Harry says as he stares down at the omega. 

Jamie clears his throat, "Ah Harry Styles! Keeping up appearances I see."

"Appearences?" Zayn questions as he settles on Louis' side of the bed. 

Jamie watches as Louis sniffs Zayns neck and presses kisses to it. "Ah yeah? Since they are just dating for publicity. I am sorry I didn't get your name." Jamie says as he watches Louis bite Zayn's ears. 

"That's because he didn't give you one. And I don't keep appearances for your information..." Harry stops speaking when he spots Louis and Zayn making out on the bed. He completely forgets Jamie and goes to two of his Alphas. 

"I think you should leave Jamie. Liam says as he escorts Jamie out of the room." Sorry about that." 

"Um why? Who was that guy? Is Louis really dating all them all? I saw it on the news but didn't know if it was true.."

Liam just nods as he closes the door on Jamie's face. He feels a bit guilty for dismissing someone like that but when he turns around all his thoughts leave him as he joins his mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter took so long but now I am back!!! Please comments and kudos!!  
> [buy me a coffee?](https://www.patreon.com/vipaj)


	22. Chapter 22

A few weeks later

 

"It's Louis' first day back at work today. Do you think he should have taken some more time off?" Liam asks Harry an early morning.

"He seems really anxious to get back to work. Niall and Zayn were home with him most of the times and they seem more than happy that Louis is going back to work."

"Don't say it like that! I meant that Louis is really nice and all but when he wants to work and doesn't get to then he gets really whiny." Niall says as he joins Harry and Liam at the dining table.

"Excuse you! I have nothing to do all day. You guys won't even let me have sex. It is high time I get to do something at least." Louis complains as he marches into the dining hall in a three piece suit.

"You do know that all of us have been celibate for you right?" Liam mentions. "We cannot even masturbate since we are connected and it could be strenuous to your body."

"Lou are you sure you should be heading to work so soon? You could take the day off?" Harry suggests. "Harold please." Louis scoffs as he starts filling his plate.

"Well I must get going." Liam says as he quickly finishes his food and stands up. "Apparently our CEO is coming back and there are some urgent last minute meetings which all departments have to prepare." Niall starts cackling and Harry chuckles. Louis snorts and pulls down Liam by his tie to kiss his lips. "Not everyone is as sincere at their work as you Lima." Liam kisses back a few more times before turning to embrace Harry and Niall and leaves for work.

Louis turns to the two omega and asks, "So what have you guys planned all day?" "I have a photoshoot followed by a meeting with a director." Harry said casually.

"A director! Does that mean you would become an actor! Why didn't you tell us!!?" Niall says excitedly. "Nothing is fixed yet. And I don't want you all to get your hopes up." Harry says.

"Well you should have told us Haz. I am sure it would all go well!" Louis says, "What about you Nialler?" "Umm well I will read some books? Catch up on some tv shows..." Niall says with a frown.

"That's great love! If you want my kindle it would be on my bedside. There are some really good books in there." Louis says and then looks at his watch and grins. "Well I should get going. Catch all my employees unprepared and scare them a bit."

"That's just mean Lou!" Liam's voice comes through their Sensory connection.

-

After Zayn finishes his shift at the bakery by 1pm, he heads home to find Niall nowhere. Using his connection with the omega, he locates him. Behind Louis' computer in his study.

"Oh didn't realise you were here!" Niall says as he immediately minimises a window on the PC.

"Yeah. What's up babe?" Zayn asks as he places a kiss on Niall's head and hugs him. Niall pulls Zayn into another kiss and bares his neck, distracting Zayn from the topic at hand. After a few minutes of snogging, Niall tries to undress Zayn. "Niall we cannot.." Zayn says thinking of Louis. "Just a few more days."

Niall pouts at that and says, "At least take me out for lunch."

-

Harry was not feeling comfortable. He had done numerous photoshoots in his life just in his underwear and yet now standing fully clothed he didn't feel comfortable at the lewd looks he was getting from the director of the shoot.

"Mr Styles! It was such a pleasure to work with you! Just wanted to finish some final paperwork?" Director Brandon says as he walks inside Harry's trailer and almost catches Harry changing.

"Mr Brandon! Can you please hand it over to my assistant I am really in a hurry as I have an appointment somewhere." Harry says.

"Ah well.. There were some thing which I would like to discuss though." He says as he locks the door from the inside. Harry is about to press the security button when Brandon grabs his hair and pulls him back. "Not so soon bitch. You have been teasing me too much in your tight clothing during the photoshoots. Its high time I came to claim my reward."

-

"Why wasn't this deal pulled through! I had given clear instructions!" Louis shouts at one of the department heads.

"Er sir they were requesting some changes in the contract and we couldn't allow them to do it since we didn't have your approval and hence.." a person says but shuts up.

"What about IT?" Louis says as he turns to look at Liam. "There was a minor step back about a week ago but the issue has been solved." Liam says as he hands Louis some reports. "Setback?" Louis says as he looks through the file in his hand. Liam cannot help but stare at Louis' eye lashes in awe. "This could have been completely avoided if we had acted on the first error. Why was the action taken so late? Do you know how much database could have been stolen?" Louis says as he flips through the report. Liam looks at his feet sheepishly. He knew that his "Boss" Louis Tomlinson would have reacted the same way. Since their HOD had gone for a holiday, and Liam had been by Louis' bedside, no one had been there to guide the department and yet they had held on their own.

"The team wasn't equipped to handle such a threat." Liam says. "As soon as I was informed, we were able to stop it." "Where were you when the first attack was made Liam? Cause I am sure that you wouldn't have missed this." Louis says and closes the files. He looks at Liam and immediately realises that Liam was at his bedside, taking care of him. "Where is Sophia? Why are you at this meeting instead of her?" "Well Sophia is on a break." one of the other department head says. Louis nods and then turns to R&D.

A couple of hours later, the meeting finally comes to an end.

Liam is about to leave when someone grabs his hand to hold him back.

"Louis?" "Wait for a bit please." Louis whispers in Liam's ears from behind.

As soon as everyone else leaves the conference room, Louis takes a seat beside Liam.

"I am sorry about today.. I don't know-" Louis tries to speak when Liam interuppts.

"Don't apologize Lou. You were absolutely right. I didn't realise Sophia was away otherwise I would have checked on the team more often." Louis breathes out a sigh of relief as he realises that Liam was not offended. He laces his hand with Liam's and gives him a small smile which Liam returns.

Just then they feel someone pull their hair back roughly and Louis finds himself in Harry's place, pushed on a floor with some guy standing on top of him. 

"You piece of shit!" Louis mutters as he grabs the hand of his attacker and twists it back making the man cry in pain. He pulls the man backwards till he is in his grasp and mutters in his ears through Harry's mouth.

"You are lucky I am leaving you alive." Louis pushes the man down on his knees and Liam uses a scarf to tie the attackers hands in a strong knot. "Babe you okay?" Louis asks as he turns to look at Harry.

"Um.. Yeah thanks." Harry says as he tries to keep his voice from wavering.

"We are on our way to get you." Niall says and Zayn nods along.

"I have called the police." Liam mutters as he tries to console Harry by giving him a bear hug to which Harry clings.

-

Liam heads back to his department, with his thoughts still on Harry.

"Everything okay mate?" Ed asks him when he sees Liam looking upset.

"Yeah." Liam mutters as he gets back to his desk ignoring people talking about how Louis must have shouted at Liam. He just buries himself in his work.

An hour or so later he feels someone's hand thread through his hair and feels himself relaxing.

"Lou" Liam says as he looks up at the alpha with a smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"Heading out to lunch. Join us please." Louis says as he cups Liam's cheek and looks into his eyes. Liam nods and grabs his bag and phone trying to ignore all the people staring at him.

"Um. Will be back in an hour or so." He tells Ed.

"No you won't. He would be upstairs if anyone needs him." Louis says as he grabs Liam's hand and tugs him out of the department ignoring the gasps and stares of all the employees.

"Is Harry-?" Liam asks and as they walk towards the elevator. Louis nods towards the elevators where Liam sees Niall, Harry and Zayn waiting. Harry immediately moves into Liam's open arms and gives him a big smile.

-

"Fucking paps." Niall mutters as he snuggles into Zayn's side while the five of them make their way towards the restaurant.

"They have been tailing us for a long time." Zayn says as they make their way inside the restaurant. "A table for five please. Make it private." Louis tells the Omega at the receptionist who stares at the five of them with an open mouth and quickly nods. Soon they all are settled in a quiet corner away from the windows.

"So how was your first day back?" Zayn asks Louis as he glances through the menu. When Louis doesn't reply, Zayn looks at Louis watching him sheepishly. "It was good but I got angry at Liam for no reason."

"It was nothing really. Nothing compared to what others got." Liam says with a small smile. "Anyway how was your day at the bakery?" He asks Zayn. "

Not much to do you know." Zayn says with a shrug. "I was just cleaning up some counters till we had to go pick up Harry." Zayn says as he looks at Harry.

"Don't even remind me." Harry sighs.

"But Haz how can you be so okay about it. I would have been so scared." Niall says in a small voice. Harry squeezes his thigh and gives him a reassuring smile.

"Sadly, it is not uncommon in this industry. Most of the celebrities go through this till they are married."

"That's just fucked up Haz. I am assigning a body guard for you. And I am not taking no for an answer." Louis says as he pulls out his phone and texts someone.

"Stop over reacting Lou." Harry rolls his eyes.

"No its better this way Harry. Anyway guys I have something to tell you all." Niall declares.

"What Ni. Anything the matter?" Zayn asks.

"I- Please don't say no and first hear me out ok?" Niall says as he looks at everyone nervously. "I have been doing some research at home and I would really like to study further. Go to college."

"Why would we say no to that Niall? That's great news!" Liam says. "Because I wanted to apply to Reading."

"Reading!" Louis and Zayn exclaim and Louis continues, "There are perfectly good colleges here. Why would you want to go all the way to Reading, I am sure you can get into Kings."

"Louis please. I have made my mind." Niall pleads. "And I know I have no money. I was hoping you could sponsor. I need you to agree to this." Niall says

"Niall, we just got together all of us. Why would you want to get away from us so soon?" Harry says with sad eyes.

"I don't want to get away. Our senses will keep us together. Plus its hardly a few hours away. Please be rational about this." Niall pleads Louis who just stands up and walks out.

Niall immediately feels tears falling down his face. Liam pulls Niall in and consoles him.

Harry is about to go and get Louis when Zayn stops him and goes himself.

"Louis." Zayn sighs as he joins Louis in the smoking area.

"I cannot believe Niall." Louis mutters shaking his head.

"Well, I cannot believe you. You overreacted and its hurting him." Zayn says

"Zayn, after what happened with Harry today-" Louis sighs. "I don't want Niall living on his own. He has never -"

"Which is why he needs it. He wants to be on his own Louis. Find out his purpose. I know what happened to Harry is scary. I felt how scared he was. I know what it did to all of us, but that's no reason to stop Niall."

"Zayn but its not safe for him!"

"I will go with him. If that's ok with you." Zayn says looking at his feet. "I had gotten into Glasgow but had to pull out because of my mother's ill health and financial troubles. But if you guys can cover our tuition, then I could go with him." Louis nods and walks back inside with Zayn.

He sees Niall crying on Liam shoulders and immediately regrets how he overreacted.

"Niall, love." Louis says as he takes a seat besides Niall.

Niall immediately sits up and wipes his tears. "Lou, please."

Louis nods, "Yes Ni. You can go to Reading. But Zayn is coming with you."

Niall looks confused. "What?" He asks

"I always wanted to complete my college. Seems like a perfect time to do so." Zayn says. "We both can enrol together."

"So Zayn and Niall both would be going." Harry states disappointed. "Great."

"It's better this way Haz. Plus we would just be a train ride away." Zayn says as he squeezes Harry's thigh to comfort him.

"I am really going to college!" Niall says excitedly. "Haz be happy for us!"

"Ok fine. But we will be meeting as often as possible. And stay away from other Omegas. Remember there is only one favourite Omega - me."

"Haz, You will always be my favourite." Niall says as he gets on to Harry's lap and kisses him. "Now can we get some food? I am really hungry.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://www.patreon.com/vipaj)

**Author's Note:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://www.patreon.com/vipaj)


End file.
